Life Online
by CreativeGoddess15
Summary: After a Twitter feud, Andrea is given the idea to post videos detailing her life with Thomas Hunt. Despite his hatred for vloggers, he will do anything to make her happy. What will happen as Andrea and Thomas make their lives public for all to see? Tune in to find out.
1. An Idea From Twitter

"Ever since your hearing, people have been talking about you non-stop!" Ethan swipes at his phone screen as he drinks his coffee. Addison also has her phone out, looking at blogs and different websites talking about the newest couple.

I roll my eyes as my phone starts to light up. "Is it the stupid hashtag Jenni made up?" I unlock my phone, trying to find Jenni's original tweet. Thomas takes a sip of his Sumatran blend coffee, the smell filling my nose.

"I told you she'd make one up," he says to me, a twinkle in his eye. There is something so satisfying to see how he reacts when he's right.

"And that she did." Ethan replies, putting his phone right in front of Thomas and me.

In Ethan's Twitter feed, a tweet from Jenni is selected and highlighted for us to see. _Professor H & Andi?! That's why he favored her so much! Maybe she even found out dirty things about him, too! #HuntingForAStudent. _My heart started to pound against my chest. Thomas turns his gaze to me. Maybe he can hear it, too. We knew Jenni was going to start something; she always does. She did it to me the first night I came to Hollywood. _#AndiAndAddisonClubFail_ was the stupid tag she came up with. It was trending within hours. It was such a strange thing to see thousands of people ridicule me and Addison, but they had no idea who I was. Now, with her newest tag, people are definitely going to know my name now.

I was the student who put Thomas Hunt's career in jeopardy.

I clicked her hashtag and hundreds of other tweets followed Jenni's. I watched as page kept refreshing. "People really care this much about what Jenni says?" Thomas asks, his voice dripping in disgust. My vision starts to blur. My eyes sting with tears that I can't stop. I feel a hand on my cheek. "Hey, hey, don't be upset." I smile under his touch.

 _Snap!_ I look over to see Addison, snapping a picture of us. "You two are cuter than any other couple I've ever seen." Ethan shoots her a sideways glance. "I mean…"

"Thank you, Addi," I say, wiping my tears away, "but seriously, have you read these tweets? These are awful." I push Ethan's phone back to him, the flood of tweets in front of him.

 _You think he has a casting couch in his office? #HuntingForAStudent_

 _How fast do you think shes gonna drop him after this? #HuntingForAStudent_

 _The next time you see Andi on screen, remember how she got there #HuntingForAStudent_

 _Didn't realize Hollywood U let in every tramp who wanted to be a 'star' #HuntingForAStudent_

Addison rolls her eyes. "People are stupid, Andi. You know that. They are probably jealous that you are in Hollywood and have a relationship with one of the most eligible bachelors in town. Wait, you two are still together even after all of this, right?"

Thomas grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Of course we are, Miss Sin… Addison."

"That's going to take some time to get used to." She took a sip of her coffee. She set it back down and slid her phone across the table to me. "Post that picture online. Remember when you helped Omar, reversing Jenni's damage by posting that picture of him as a kid? Do that again."

My mind flashes back to Omar, our resident Celebutante, who was embarrassed by Jenni on Twitter. She posted a picture of him as a child, which made him lose followers. I convinced him to take that picture in stride, quoting Jenni's tweet and hashtagged it as The Real Me. Out of nowhere, all of his followers came back and tweeted their childhood photos. I even posted one; a picture of my young self with make-up smeared all over my face because my brother wanted to do my make-up that day.

I get the photo onto my phone and create a status. _Thanks for sticking with me through all of this. #ThroughThickAndThin_ then I hit post. I am still staring at the picture Addi snapped two minutes ago. The sincerity in Thomas' face is clear for all to see. The way he touched my face to wipe my tears away was something I had never experienced before, considering my brothers made my dating life non-existent. I lay my head against his shoulder, waiting for something to happen online.

My phone lit up, the Twitter icon showing itself on my screen. Multiple retweets and favorites appeared, along with a few mentions. Most of the mentions were very sweet, commenting that I am very lucky that he didn't just leave me and that they were encouraging us to continue our relationship. Just reading that people I don't know have faith in my relationship makes my heart swell.

"Crap, she saw it," Ethan winces as he reads his phone, "get your sass ready." The most recent notification on my phone is from Bianca's account.

 _You got him fired. You ruined his life. You should have just done your homework and should have been a good student._

My blood boils as I read her tweet. Ethan and Addison stare at me, waiting for me do write something back. Thomas moves his fingers down my spine to try to calm me down. I quickly quote her tweet and start typing.

 _I have a 4.0, which I got from hard work. I didn't buy my grades/blackmail my teachers. Remind me again how I should do my homework._

I slam my phone on the table, waiting for my hands to stop shaking. Thomas grabs my hands, making me look at him. "Andrea, we should go. You need to rest." I close my eyes.

"I don't even think I can sleep knowing all the trouble I caused." I answer him. He pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Remember what I said, Andi," he whispers into my ear, "I don't regret us for a second. Do you understand me?" I nod my head as I catch Ethan rubbing Addison's shoulder.

"Your tweet is blowing up!" Addison exclaims. "It's blowing up more than your picture."

My phone won't stop lighting up and making noise. I watch as the retweets and mentions flood my screen. A new hashtag came up because of this: _#AndiOnDefense_ The hashtag began to trend with speed as people continued to read the drama. I quickly turn off my notifications. I don't think I can deal with this anymore.

As Ethan scrolls through his feed, he tells me what people are saying. According to him, most people were on my side. Jenni and Bianca tried to reverse what I said, but the damage was done. The amount of hateful tweets against Bianca is enormous. His eyes grow wide as he continues to read.

"You want to know what people are asking for?" He asks me, showing his phone to Addison. Her mouth breaks into a smile and she nods her head.

"I want that too!" She agrees. They place the phone in front of me, showing a tweet that has been sent to my handle.

 _I dont care about the drama. I just want to see you two together and how you live. #LifeOnline_

I smile as I look to Thomas. "Oh no," he starts, "you know how I feel about vloggers. There is no way I am becoming one."

"You wouldn't be," I say, "I would be the vlogger. You'd just be the eye candy." Ethan and Addison laugh on the other side of the table. Thomas rolls his eyes. "What do you say?"

"You guys can do react videos," Addison jumps in, "like those videos where teenagers guess music or movies from the nineties?" Ethan claps his hands.

"This is a good opportunity for both of you! People already seem to like you, despite what happened earlier today. Andi already has a following and everyone knows who you are. All we have to do is get a camera and start recording." Ethan raises his eyebrow. "What do you guys say?"

We look to each other. Ethan makes a great point. I have a small following and, after today, it may be getting larger. Thomas is very well known and often called the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood. Who wouldn't want to see the girl who was able to call him hers?

I pick up my phone and find the tweet that prompted this. I quickly write up a response.

 _That sounds like a great idea! Now I just have to convince Thomas to agree with me. ;)_

I hit send and put my phone back down. Addi looks to me, waiting. "So, what's the first thing you guys are going to film?"

"We can think about it later," I say, grabbing Thomas' hand, "I think I'm just going to get some rest."

"Okay," Ethan wraps up, "Addi and I will buy a camera and we'll meet you tomorrow for our first session."

"You better not do anything embarrassing," Thomas teases me. I smile as we walk out of the coffee shop.

"Don't worry." I reassure him, leaning my head against his shoulder. I take a deep breath, inhaling his cologne up my nose. It smells like the same one my brother uses, reminding me of home.

At least now Thomas and I can be seen in public together. He makes me feel at home.

 **A/N: This is an idea I was thinking about for a while, but I could never figure out how to get it started. Basically, I got the idea from how people always put their lives online. I also thought it'd be cute if I showed how Thomas and Andrea live together. By the way, Andrea is also in my other FanFiction _On The Hunt,_ so if you want to know more about her, go read that story (chapters are really short so you'd catch up in no time!). Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	2. An Intro: Who Are We?

The next day, I finished making the bed as Ethan and Addison plugged in the overhead lights. In addition to buying a camera, Ethan also bought stage lights to make sure the lighting is perfect in our bedroom. It was Addison's idea to tape our videos in our bedroom. I finished putting all of our decorative pillows on our bed and making it look presentable. Thomas wasn't too keen on me changing his covers, but he changed his mind when he saw how happy it made me. I just think he's a sucker for my smile.

As I fluff the last pillow, I feel an arm snake around my waist. I turn around to see Thomas, wearing his typical suit and a coffee mug in his hand. He plants a kiss on my cheek, the scent of coffee still lingering on his breath. "Nice choice with the pillows. Nap queen definitely suits you." He gestures to a small pillow reading _Nap Queen_ that I picked up at Target before I left for Hollywood. I laugh as I take his mug.

"Same to you, film critic." I tease, showing him the graphic on the side of the cup. I gave him this mug after Catalina Island, but I had to drop it off as an anonymous gift. Even though he knew it was from me.

"Okay, you two," Ethan says, stepping back from our makeshift set, "it's done! What do you think?"

I look at our 'elaborate' set up for our videos. Our camera is positioned in front of our bed, with set lights on either side of it. I fixed our bedspread, making sure everything is neat and perfectly arranged. We don't have anything on our walls behind our bed, but I guess I should pick something up soon to decorate our white walls. Our 'aesthetically pleasing' white bed is making the room a little too bland, beside the decorative pillows I brought from home.

"Once you two get more pictures together," Addison stares, pointing to the back wall, "we can hang them up there. Something to spruce up the set."

"Or we can do what Gabbie did and hang fan art." I reply.

"Who's that?" Thomas asks. I shake my head.

"You never heard of her." I answer as I take my seat on the foot of the bed. Thomas puts his mug on the side table, making sure the graphic is facing toward the camera.

I start adjusting my hair. I'm not used to it being flat ironed; I usually just let it curl and leave it alone. Addison tosses me a gray beanie and I adjust it on my head. As I'm waiting for them to be ready, I start making sure I look presentable. I don't normally wear too much make-up. I only wear light eye shadow and eyeliner. Addison helped me with my look today, flat ironing my hair and putting on more make-up than I usually wear. She even nailed the winged eyeliner. I just have to remember not to rub my face.

Ethan hits a button on the camera as I am running my hands through my hair. "It's recording. Where's Thomas?"

I look up to the camera. "Why'd you set it to record and walk away?"

Ethan shrugs. "I thought he was in here."

I look at him, exasperated. "It's a good thing you aren't a director. Thomas would tear you a new one."

Thomas walks into the room and sits next to me, completely unfazed. "Is it on?" I look to the camera, almost like I was on _The Office._ I take a minute before I start the video. This better not go badly.

* * *

After an hour of filming and a few hours of editing, our video was finished. We were all gathered around my laptop, clicking away at the footage and making it into something we were ready to post. Ethan insisted we keep the part from the beginning, where he set the camera up and walked away. He said it would make for a perfect attention grabber. I never realized how surreal it is to watch myself on a video and hear my voice on tape. They are both awful.

Addison and Ethan sat on the floor while Thomas and I were sitting beside each other on the couch. I am curled up next to him as I finish up the editing process. I have to give it to directors and editors; this is hard. I yawn deeply as I put the laptop down on the coffee table. "I'm done." Ethan jumps up to take the laptop.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod.

"You wanna watch and make sure it's done?" He takes the laptop over to Addison and they start to watch.

I can hear my voice from my speakers. That does not sound like me.

The video continues, with my voice and Thomas' voice coming from the laptop. From time to time, I heard Addi or Ethan's voice popping in to add something. Ethan insisted that I put in subtitles whenever they talked. Similar to the intro bit, he thought it was a good way to grab someone's attention. I don't even question him anymore; he's my agent and he knows what's best for me. Once the video ends, Addison looks to me.

"I loved it!" She exclaims. "I loved how comfortable you two seemed in front of the camera together. I also liked how you kept the part in the beginning. Kudos to Ethan for suggesting it!" She high fives him.

"You didn't think it was boring?" Thomas asks, rubbing my arm.

"On the contrary, Hunt," Ethan flashes his iconic smile, "I think it is perfect. I think many people will agree with me and would want to see more. Let's post this then see what people want to see you talk about next."

I take the laptop back from my enthusiastic friends. I've been watching YouTubers since I was in middle school; I never realized just how time consuming this whole process was. I sign into our account and click the upload button. With my friend's help, we added a title and a short description. After all of our work, it is finally up on the Internet for all to see. I pull out my phone and link up my YouTube page to my Twitter page.

Ethan follows my lead and puts a link to the video on his social media accounts. "That should get the ball rolling. How about we go out to get some pizza or something?" Addison stretches.

"Sure thing!" She stands up, holding out her hand. "You're paying!"

"Anything for my best girl." He takes her hand. Thomas and I stand up and follow them outside of the house.

I wonder how long it will take for comments to start coming in.

* * *

 **An Introduction: Who Are We?  
** _Andi: Why'd you set the camera to record and walk away?_

 _Ethan (off-screen): I thought he was in here._

 _Andi: It's a good thing you aren't a director. Thomas would have ripped you a new one._

 _ **Jump cut to Andi and Thomas moments later…**_

 _Andi: Hello wonderful people! My name is Andi and I am here with the Thomas Hunt!_

 _Thomas: Am I that famous to warrant a 'the' before my name?_

 _Andi: I think you are. And I think that you think that you are. (awkward silence)_

 _Addison (off-screen): I think he is!_

 _Andi: There you go. Anyway, we are making this video as an introduction to our YouTube channel. A few nights ago, I got a suggestion…_

 _Thomas: An awful suggestion, really._

 _Andi: (playfully nudges him) ...to start a channel, detailing the lives of Thomas and myself. Basically, they want to know how we live after everything that went down._

 _Thomas: I had no part in this, to be clear. I think vloggers are not starts and they should not be…_

 _Andi: Okay, this is not the time for a lesson._

 _ **Thomas glares at her before she breaks into laughter. Jump cut to a moment later.**_

 _Andi: For those who are not aware, let me explain the situation that got us here. About a month ago, I was put on academic probation. Part of my condition was to work on three major projects and have three industry professionals vouch for me. So, I decided to go to the Los Angeles Charity Masquerade in hopes to get someone to help me. And now here we are. (shrugs shoulders)_

 _Ethan (off-screen): Boo. More details._

 _ **Zoom in on Thomas rolling his eyes.**_

 _Thomas: Are you sure that's what happened?_

 _Andi: (pauses, stares at him) You think I'm lying?_

 _Thomas: I think that is not the whole story. I didn't realize that she would be there. I should have known because she was so persistent. She insisted that she dance with me and, the next thing I know, we were kissing on the balcony._

 _Addison (off-screen): That's so adorable!_

 _Ethan (off-screen): That must have been awkward._

 _Thomas: After I took her mask off it was._

 _ **Andi falls back on the bed, laughing. Jump cut to a few moments later.**_

 _Andi: Recently, we have been exposed to the school board and we are both under investigation. Don't worry, everyone. We are totally okay._

 _Thomas: We should be okay. We didn't break any rules._

 _Andi: True. So, we decided to introduce you all to me, since most of you already know Thomas._

 _ **Jump cut to a moment later.**_

 _Andi: Hello. My name is Andrea Leonard. I prefer to go by Andi, spelled with an 'I'. I am a Hollywood U student. I moved here from my small town in Ohio. Go Buckeyes._

 _ **Zoom in on Thomas looking confused. Jump cut.**_

 _Andi: I have three brothers._

 _Thomas: Three?  
Andi: Yeah. Is that shocking?_

 _Ethan (off-screen): Is that why you like being called Andi?_

 _Andi: Yeah._

 _Addison (off-screen): Was it fun growing up with them?_

 _Andi: I guess?_

 _ **Jump cut.**_

 _Andi: Yes. I have three brothers. JJ, the oldest, Eric, the scholar, and Cole, the military man. That is the best way to remember them._

 _Thomas: Why is Eric the scholar?_

 _Andi: He is currently getting a master's degree in Psychology. He has wanted to be a psychologist since he was, like, six._

 _Thomas: Good for him. I want to meet him._

 _Andi: You might. Let's see, what else?_

 _Addison (off-screen): Are you happy with your life?_

 _Andi: Right now, I am very happy with my life. I have two great friends, go to a great university, and have a great love life. (winks at the camera)._

 _Thomas: I guess you're okay, too._

 _ **Andi laughs and falls onto Thomas. Jump cut.**_

 _Andi: Okay, that is all I have for you guys. If you enjoyed this awkward video, please give it a like so I can show Thomas that I was right._

 _Thomas: Good luck with that._

 _Andi: (shoves Thomas to the side) Also please subscribe to our channel to see more of Thomas and I. See you next week. Bye!_

 _ **Andi waves to the camera as it cuts out.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I thought that this would be the best way to show the videos made between Andrea and Thomas. I was really excited for this, so please tell me how I'm doing! Quick shout out to CatsRtheBOSS: I was NOT expecting anyone to review the story or anything in that fast of a time. Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me. Anyway, thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	3. The Hunt Compatibility Test!

It has been nearly a week since our video went live. Ethan's new favorite pastime has become reading the comments. He screenshots his favorites and sends them to me during class. Sometimes he can be overbearing, but I love having him as my agent.

After class, we decide to go to our normal café right off campus. Addison picked it out one day and we have been going ever since. I always get a hot chocolate while Addi gets a weird minty latte. Ethan only gets ice water. Thomas would get a Sumatran coffee and always complain that it doesn't taste like they made it correctly. But he is stuck in meetings all afternoon and won't be done until almost five, so I won't have to hear him complain today.

I grab all of our drinks and bring it back to our booth. Ethan and Addison are sitting next to each other on one side, leaving me alone on the other. Not that it bothered me, though. They tend to keep the PDA down to a minimum… most of the time.

"Did I ever tell you are my favorite client?" Ethan asks me as I sit down.

"Just about as much as I tell you that you're my favorite agent." I answer, slipping in front of my laptop. A few notifications appear on-screen, all screen grabs sent from Ethan.

"Has Thomas looked at the comments yet?" Addison asks, drinking her latte. I shake my head.

"He doesn't care about that." I answer. "He still thinks vloggers and YouTubers are a fake talent." I take a long sip of my drink.

"A little harsh." Ethan mutters. "Take a look at what I just sent you."

I click the messenger with Ethan's name and a long thread of pictures showed up. Picture after picture were comments under our first YouTube video, along with tweets that mention Thomas and I. I quickly scan a few.

 _I never realized how cute they were together._

 _You can tell he sincerely loves her. Just look at the way he looks at her when she talks. It makes my heart melt._

 _How was she able to snag him? She doesn't even look attractive._

 _Just how compatible are they? It seems like the only thing they have in common is that they live in Hollywood._

Huh. I re-read the last comment. How compatible are we? I continue to think as Addison and Ethan are laughing about a hate tweet sent by Bianca. I mean, we are both into movies. At least enough to want to be involved in the industry. We like to dance together. But what else do we have in common? Maybe I don't know him as much as I'd like.

I pull out my phone and open up my Twitter app. I hit the Compose button and type up a tweet. _Hey everyone! If you want to know just how compatible Thomas and I are, send a this or that question at #HuntingForAnswers ! I can't wait!_ I hit the send button and just wait for people to answer my question. Ethan looks down to his phone, which let out a small bleat.

"What is this?" He asks as he reads my tweet. "Is this going into a video idea?"

"Yeah," I answer, bringing up the picture, "this person gave me the idea. I don't know how compatible I am with him, so I decided to see how much we are meant to be." Ethan nods his head.

"Awesome idea," Addison grabs her phone and starts tapping on her screen, "I think I might add a question for you. You better use it in the video." I laugh as a notification pops up on my phone. A tweet from Addison is on my screen. _Batman or Superman? #HuntingForAnswers_

"You know I am so using that, babe," I say, taking a screen shot of the tweet, "I just wonder how much Thomas will hate this…"

* * *

"Compatibility test?" Thomas asks as he eats some of our Chinese takeout. "Why do you want to do that?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I just feel like it would be fun," I respond, "I mean, we haven't exactly talked about our likes and dislikes. We only know the very basics of each other. Maybe this could be a learning experience."

The music from the speakers changes from a classical composition to a Three Days Grace song. I don't even know how I convinced him to add that to our playlist, but he said it didn't bother him at all. As long as I'm happy, he's happy too.

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "Do you think we are compatible?"

I nod as I bite into a piece of sweet and sour chicken. "If we weren't, would I be sitting here now?"

He sets the food on the coffee table. His big brown eyes stare into mine. I could get lost in those if I really tried. "I guess not, Andrea." The way he says my name makes my heart skip a beat. He presses his lip on mine, pulling me closer to him.

He lifts me onto his lap as he continues to kiss me. He tightens his grip on my body, almost as if he's afraid to let me go. I cup his face while he grabs a hold of my hair. Something about this seemed so unreal, like I was dreaming about this. He is my teacher one day and the next he is my boyfriend. I don't know or why that happened. For someone as young as me, I could have dated anyone I wanted. But, something about Thomas made me want him. Was it his cold personality that I was determined to change? His modeling past that made him more attractive? The allure of dating a teacher?

He lays me on my back on the couch as he climbs on top of me. Whatever it was, I am glad I saw it and acted on it.

* * *

 **The Hunt Compatibility Test!**

 _[The camera starts rolling, with Thomas and Andi unaware. Andi is drawing on a white board.]_

 _Andi (holds up the board with a drawing of two stick figures): Look. Our first portrait._

 _Thomas (holds up his board with a drawing of an Audrey): Look. An award you may never get._

 _[Andi hits Thomas with the board]_

 _ **Jump cut to a few moments later**_

 _Andi: Hello wonderful people! My name is Andi and this is Thomas. We welcome you to our newest video!_

 _Ethan (off-screen): Is that your new intro?_

 _Andi: It is now. [laughs]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: So, I got asked about my compatibility with Thomas here and I thought to myself... just how much are Thomas and I alike?_

 _Thomas: Not at all. [Andi stares at the camera before laughing]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Instead of just asking him myself, I decided to ask you guys by using the hashtag Hunting for Answers…_

 _Thomas: You are making my name into a hashtag?_

 _Andi (throwing her hands up): Jenni did it first._

 _[Thomas hides his face with the white board]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: I want to thank the person who suggested the idea right here [holds her hand in the air with the comment overlayed on top]. You may have destroyed our relationship._

 _Thomas: Thank you for making me answer all these stupid questions._

 _Andi (rolling her eyes): Okay. Addison will read the tweets and we will write our answer on the white boards. If we answer the same, we get a point towards compatible and if we don't, we get a point toward incompatible. The first to seven wins. Addi will also keep score._

 _Addison (off-screen): I have my own white board for this too!_

 _Thomas: Can I just add that they stole these boards from my office? When did you even get a key to my office?_

 _Andi (not looking at him): I may have just snuck in while you were asleep._

 _Thomas: What?_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Okay. Let's get it started. Addi?  
Addison (off-screen): Coffee or tea?  
[They write for a second then they hold up the boards]_

 _Andi: Coffee! [ding sound effect]_

 _Thomas: That was an obvious one. She makes me go to a coffeehouse every day._

 _Addison (off-screen): The Godfather or The Sopranos?_

 _Andi: Wait, like all three movies or…?_

 _Thomas: Judge it as if it is a series, I guess._

 _[After a moment, they hold up their boards]_

 _Andi: Yes! [ding sound effect] The Godfather is such a classic._

 _Thomas: I think it is overrated, but it is better than the Sopranos._

 _Andi: Don't tell my dad; he will defend the Godfather until he dies. I had to watch all the [_ _ **CENSORED**_ _] movies over a Christmas break when I was eleven._

 _Thomas: Really?_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Addison (off-screen): Halloween or Christmas?_

 _[After a moment, they hold up their boards]_

 _Thomas: Halloween? [buzzer sound]_

 _Ethan (off-camera): What kind of person doesn't like Christmas more?_

 _Andi: I just prefer Halloween to Christmas. I'm from Ohio. I associate Christmas with bad weather._

 _Addison (off-screen): Jaws or Sharknado?_

 _[They hold up their boards]_

 _Andi: Whoever wrote that question has never seen Jaws. [ding sound effect]_

 _Thomas: I don't even know what Sharknado is._

 _Ethan (off-screen): That's probably best if you don't._

 _Addison (off-screen): Batman or Superman?_

 _[They hold up their boards]_

 _Thomas: I hate Superman. [ding sound effect] He's too perfect._

 _Andi: [imitating Christian Bale] I'm Batman._

 _Thomas: Can I change my answer? [Andi falls back on the bed laughing]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Addison (off-screen): Friends or How I Met Your Mother?_

 _[They hold up their boards]_

 _Andi: This was so hard. [buzzer sound] I love them both!_

 _Thomas: Why'd you pick How I Met Your Mother, then?  
Andi: Neil Patrick Harris is amazing. I mean, have you seen him suit up?_

 _[Thomas rolls his eyes.]_

 _Addison (off-screen): Milk before cereal or cereal before milk?  
Thomas: (confused) You eat them together!_

 _[Andi bursts into laughter as she covers her face with the white board.]_

 _Ethan (off-screen): No, which one do you put in the bowl first._

 _Thomas: Oh. Why did they word it like that? [Andi is still laughing] Cereal before milk. [Andi nods her head; ding sound effect]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Addison (off-screen): Classical music or pop music?_

 _[They show their boards]_

 _Thomas: I didn't realize you prefer classical. [ding sound effect]_

 _Andi: I prefer it when I'm doing work. It turns me into a powerhouse. I mean, pop music is fun, but classical music makes me work like no one's business._

 _Ethan (off-screen): You guys are very compatible, apparently._

 _Andi: I know. I'm surprised!_

 _Addison (off-screen): Audrey Hepburn or Marilyn Monroe?_

 _Andi: Oh, [_ _ **CENSORED**_ _]. [They hold up their boards, buzzer sound]_

 _Thomas: Why is Marilyn better? She could barely act and she overdosed. She's your model?_

 _Andi: [stares at him] I knew you'd bring that up as soon as I wrote it. I legit used to have so many quotes from Marilyn in my room back home._

 _Thomas: You know she probably didn't say those, right?_

 _Andi [looks to the camera before looking back to him]: What?_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Addison (off-screen): Winter or summer?_

 _[They hold up their boards]_

 _Thomas: I thought you hated winter. [ding sound effect]_

 _Andi: I mean, I hate when the weather gets too bad to drive, but it is such a good time to stay inside, cuddle and drink hot chocolate._

 _Thomas: Good luck doing that in LA. [Andi laughs, falling into Thomas' lap]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Addison (off-screen): You guys are compatible!_

 _Andi [wraps her arms around Thomas]: I knew it! I knew that we had more in common than I thought!_

 _Thomas [hugs her back]: I don't know why you were freaking out about it, Andrea._

 _Andi: Okay, well, this proves it. Thomas and I are meant to be! Anyway, thank you so much for watching! Please give this video a like and subscribe to our channel for more videos like this! Bye!_

 _ **Andi and Thomas wave as the camera cuts out.**_

 **A/N: This came out much longer than expected but I am very happy with how this turned out. I got the idea from Thomas Sanders and Jon Cozart's video where they did the same thing. A quick response to CatsRTheBOSS: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I know, making a ship name for Thomas and Andrea isn't easy. But we'll find one that works. I hope you enjoy this new chapter about their compatibilities! Anyways, thank you for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	4. Andrea's Meeting

Sunlight spills into the bedroom as my consciousness comes back. I reach out my hand to Thomas' side of the bed, getting greeted by the cold sheets. My eyes flutter open and I realize I'm alone. I close my eyes again; he's probably at another meeting about me. He has been in meetings so much more since we became public. Hopefully he wasn't fired or anything awful because of this.

I let my mind wander as I try to think of reasons to get out of bed. I haven't looked at the comments on the video we put up yesterday. I don't think I even want to. I know there are bound to be bad comments, but I don't want to think about what Bianca and her group might say about us. Maybe something along the lines of me being a tramp that got him fired. Someone who possibly ruined his career. What would my dad think about this? Would he disown me?

Even with my eyes closed, I knew someone walked into the bedroom. The footsteps are short, but they are not a girl's. I used to know when to wake up for school based on the footsteps outside my door. My mom's were short, but they were also light. My father's were very heavy and demanding. I feel a hand on my shoulder, along with a kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes again to see Thomas standing above me, shirtless and wearing his pajama pants.

"Good morning, Andi," he says as I smile back at him.

"Good morning," I say as I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Thomas places something in my lap while I'm not looking.

"I figured you could use something to eat before you meet with Priya today." He explains as he takes a seat at the foot of the bed.

I look to my lap and it takes everything I have to not cry. Thomas Hunt, Mr. Coldhearted and Closed Off, made me breakfast in bed. He made me perfectly fluffy pancakes with syrup on the side, just crispy enough bacon, and toast with butter. He also cut strawberries in half with a small bowl of sugar. How was I even able to convince him to fall for me?

"I know you are nervous, Andrea," he inches closer, "but just tell Priya everything as honestly as you can. Don't think too hard about it and you'll be okay." He takes a strawberry from my plate and places it in his mouth. I never quite realized just how adorable he is when he isn't even trying. He's literally just eating a piece of fruit and he looks better than most people I know.

I don't care what Priya does today; I know that this relationship is worth it. Every last second I have spent with Thomas was one hundred percent worth it.

* * *

Priya is probably more coldhearted than Thomas is. When I walked in, she didn't even look at me. She just gestured to the chair in front of her and pulled out my file. She is still writing a few comments before she asks me the first question. "What exactly is your relationship with Professor Hunt?" I take a deep breath before I answer her.

"It's new, but it is very serious." I answer truthfully, just like Thomas told me to. "It is not just a waste of his time."

"When did all this start?" She asks, jotting down my answers.

I put a finger to my lip, biting my fingernail. How do I answer that? The Masquerade Ball was when it all started, but he refused to accept his feelings for me. It wasn't until after my probation hearing that he decided to give us a shot. "At Catalina Island just the other week. I don't remember the exact day but…" She cuts me off.

"So after your hearing?" She scowls at me. I nod at her.

The room grows quiet as she continues to write. I take a look around her office. She doesn't seem to be a very personal person. Her degrees, her awards, and maybe one photo are hanging on her walls. Does she even have a family? I feel like she just came here out of nowhere.

"Now, did you ever ask Professor Hunt for favors? A grade bump? Access to university resources?" My face twists. How can she even think I would do that?

"I would never put him in that position." I answer, growing defensive. "Why would you ever ask that? You know he would never do that!"

"Then what exactly is the nature of your relationship, Andrea?"

My blood boils. The way she scowls out my name made me angrier than it should have. Is she jealous of me? Jealous at the fact that her relationship with him didn't work so she's taking it out on me? Jealous at the fact he wanted to date someone younger, even if it meant putting his career on the line? Jealous that he would do all of this for me but not for her?  
"I'm in love with him, okay?" I blurt out. Her eyes widen as I continue to talk. "If you want me to apologize for falling in love, I won't. I didn't mean for it to happen, either. I'm a daughter of a professor and I know exactly what happens when a situation like this occurs. Do whatever you need to me, just don't take it out on him." I am on my feet now, trying to compose myself.

"Sit down, Miss Leonard." I take my seat again. "Despite your outburst, I am pleased to see that Thomas isn't throwing this all away on a fling. We're all done here."

She gathers her papers as I leave the office. Did I really just say that I loved Thomas? I really just did that. We haven't said that to each other yet. Does he feel the same way? I leave the building, the California sunshine washing over my face. Now I just have to wait for Priya's decision.

* * *

"I am still shaking," I speak into my phone, "almost as if all my years of therapy didn't help whatsoever." I run my hands through my hair, trying to calm myself down.

"It'll be okay, Andi," Jason says on the other line, "just take a few deep breaths and tell me everything."

I do as my brother tells me. He has always had a knack for helping people. It still amazes me that he isn't the one trying to become a psychologist.

"I explained to Professor Singh what the nature of my relationship was with Thomas and I ended up having an outburst." I start. "I may have told her that I was in love with him. And I told her how I am a professor's daughter. I know exactly what happens if a student and a teacher are caught."

"Just like with Professor Young." I shudder at JJ's comment.

Professor Young was the best teacher at my father's university back home. I knew him since I was born. When I was about seven, an anonymous tip was sent to the school board about Professor Young's relationship with a student. Turns out that he was dating her for several months and actually had gotten her pregnant. The school fired him on the spot. I knew that Professor Young's situation was nothing like mine, but it is a cautionary tale for everyone at my father's university. I don't even know what happened to the girl. They both just disappeared.

"So, you love Thomas?" JJ asks. My heart skips a few beats at his question.

"I mean, I do." I answer. "We just never said it to each other yet. We just became public and the board is still debating on what should be done to us."

"Don't you guys have a YouTube channel now?" He says. I smile at the mention. One of my family members finally asked me about it.

"Yeah, we do." I answer him. "Did you watch the videos we put up yet?"  
"Of course I did!" JJ exclaims. "Emily actually found it first. The introduction video was very nice and your compatibility test you two did was great. Maybe we should have Mom and Dad take one."

I sigh at the mention of my parents. Ever since I left home, I haven't heard from them once. When I was packing up my things to go to Hollywood, I remember hearing my parents talking outside my room. Mom wanted Dad to go in and say goodbye to me, but he refused. I still remember exactly what I heard him say. _"She'll be back, Mary Anne. Everyone knows that becoming a star is next to impossible. When she comes back, we'll be waiting."_

"So, how are you and Emily doing?" I try to steer the conversation away from my parents. I'd much rather know about my sister-in-law than what my father thinks of my relationship status.

"As perfect as we can be," he answers with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, "Elliot has been going through a 'no' stage, so we can't exactly do anything we want without him throwing a fit. At least Eileen is very even tempered compared to her brother."

I could listen to my brother talk about my niece and nephew all day long. I feel like I haven't seen them in years, but I have only been gone for a few months. Elliot is two and a half while Eileen is only a year old. I continue to listen to him talk until my phone lets out a faint notification sound. I quickly check my messages, one from Ethan and one from Thomas.

New Text from Ethan B.: _Any ideas for next wk? Addi has one, but we need yours too. Filming on Tuesday. B ready!_

New Text from Thomas H.: _Got an email from the board. They need to meet with me tomorrow. Where are you? I'm making pasta for dinner. Your favorite!_

"Hey, JJ," I say, putting the phone back to my ear, "I have to go. I haven't left the university since my meeting and that was about three hours ago."  
"Okay," he wraps up, "don't leave Thomas waiting. It's almost dinnertime there. Tell him JJ and the family say hi, alright? Love you, babygirl."

"Bye." I hang up the line.

I'm glad at least one of my brothers cares about my new life in California.

 **A/N: No video in this chapter, since I didn't have an idea yet for them to do. I wanted to show a longer version of the meeting with Priya, how Thomas treats Andrea, and her relationship with her oldest brother. This is basically a chapter of explanation. CatsRTheBOSS: I'm glad you're 'liking' the story so far. I'm trying to make this couple seem realistic enough but also sticking to their personalities (Andi being an outgoing lovable girl while Thomas is a bit of a grump). I'm also glad you ship Ethan and Addi too (I send them on dates in my game :P)! Anyway, thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	5. So Much Love Around Here

The school board has been debating for what seemed like forever. Priya is leading, and I'm still convinced she hates me. Thomas and Ethan are making a quick run to my favorite café to pick up drinks to go while Addison and I are sitting outside of the room on the floor. I rest my head against her shoulder. She takes my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it too much, Andi," she says, "You're going to get frown lines."

"I should probably get some to match Thomas'." I reply, not thinking. Addi stifles back her laugher. "I can't help but think this is all my fault. If he loses his job, it's because of me."

Addi is scrolling on her phone, reading the comments on our videos, while she talks to me. "It takes two. If he really didn't want a relationship with you, he could have told you no. But he didn't. So both of you share the blame equally."

He could have said no. But he did say no. I pushed him. Each time he refused, I fought back harder. Was it my persistence that made him come back each time? Or did he truly develop feelings for me? I guess Addison is right; it isn't just my fault.

Ethan and Thomas walk back down the hall with our drinks in their hands. Ethan grabs Addison's drink and sits next to her. Thomas does the same, handing me my hot chocolate. "Anything happen while we were gone?" He asks as he sips his Sumatran coffee. The smell from his cup was able to sneak into my nose and calm me down a little bit.

I shake my head. "Not yet. They are still talking." I take a small sip before I notice a little bit of writing on my cup. I turn it over and I see a little note written in Thomas' handwriting. _Andrea, I'm still all in. No matter what they decide._ Tears sting my eyes as I finish reading. I look over to Thomas, who is smiling at me.

"I mean it." He whispers in my ear. He kisses my forehead, not caring if anyone sees.

The door swings open with Priya on the other side. She and the other board members walk out of the room, all carrying files and with hard-to-read expressions on their faces. Priya still looks the same with her bun secured tightly and her make-up done to absolute precision. Thomas catches her eye and he stands up to face her. Ethan, Addi, and I still sit on the floor. I watch as she takes a deep breath before she speaks. Did something happen in there?  
"You're not fired, Thomas." She says. Once those words hit my ears, the weight of the world was lifted off my chest. Is she serious? "Your tenure was revoked, but you can reapply once she graduates. I offered to grade all of her papers for you, even though they found you to be overly harsh with her grades."

Even with his back to me, I can tell Thomas was overjoyed by the news. "Thank you so much, Priya. I will never forget this." They shake hands and she catches my eye.

"Treat her well, okay?" Her face softens for a brief moment.

They say their goodbyes and he makes his way towards me. "It's all over, Andi."

He swoops me in a hug, holding me tightly in his arms. I bury my face in his neck as he spins me around. When he puts me down, I can see Addison trying to get a picture of him and me. I am just so grateful that all of this is over and I don't have to worry about meetings or anything like this ever again.

* * *

The picture Addison took of me and Thomas was getting hundreds of likes on my Instagram page. With a simple filter overtop Thomas lifting me off the ground, people have been liking it nonstop. Comments ranged from heart-eyed emojis, to getting hashtaged as goals, to a few mean comments. People even liked the caption I wrote. It was simple, but I thought it worked: _Love is not something you find, love is something that finds you. It just happened to find me in your lecture hall._

Thomas and I are sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ethan and Addison to get ready to film. I have my phone in my hands, scrolling through the comments on the Instagram photo. I told Thomas I was just browsing, but I was really looking to see if Bianca commented on it. I don't know why she hates me so much, but it is almost as if she can't stand to see me happy. I can't even have one thing go right in my life without her showing up and destroying it.

As I am looking, I get a group text notification. I click the message and the group message is my family members. My mom found the picture and sent it to everyone. She wrote a message along with it: _Just so you know, Andrea is doing well in LA. I assume this is her new boyfriend. Andi, please bring him home to meet everyone!_ The numbers attached the group are JJ, Eric, Cole, and Dad. Thomas looks over my shoulder.

"Is that your mother?" He asks, reading the message she sent me.

"Yep," I reply, "and she wants to meet you."

I lock my phone. Maybe JJ told Mom about our phone call and told her to text me. I know they are still hurting that I moved so far away, but they could at least be a little more understanding. Dad wanted me to become a Philosopher just like him. But philosophy can get boring and tedious after a while. Mom just wanted me to be happy.

"So soon?" He comments as Ethan fiddles with the camera.

"Maybe she just wants to steal you from me." I sarcastically deadpan.

Thomas rolls his eyes. I think that is his form of communication. Whenever he rolls his eyes, he secretly says that he loves me.

"Does that mean you're going to Ohio?" Addison asks. I laugh.

"I don't know," I say, turning my head to him, "I don't think Thomas would like how different our lifestyles would be when I go home."

"Did you live in a barn?" He asks, running his hand through his hair.

"I did, actually." I agree with him. Thomas stands up and walks away. "Does he think I was being serious?"

* * *

 **So Much Love Around Here**

 _[Camera is rolling with no one aware]_

 _Addison (off-screen): Does that mean you're going to Ohio?_

 _Andi: I don't know. I don't think Thomas would like how different our lifestyles would be when I go home._

 _Thomas: Did you live in a barn?_

 _Andi: I did, actually. [Thomas gets up and walks out of the shot, Andi looks to the camera] Does he think I was being serious?_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Hello wonderful people! My name is Andi and this is Thomas. We welcome you to our newest video! If you guys follow me on Instagram, link in the description below, you guys saw that our meeting with the board was today. And, judging by the picture, it was good news!_

 _Thomas: Basically, they knew they couldn't lose me. They only took away my tenure. No big deal._

 _Andi [looks to Thomas with a concerned look]: My dad has tenure and it took him forever to get it._

 _Thomas: You live in California now. Ohio does things differently._

 _Ethan (off-screen): Mainly because everyone lives in cornfields._

 _Andi [standing up, moving towards him] Fight me you…_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi [running her fingers through her hair]: Anyway, we didn't get into any trouble. If anything, Thomas is going to be in trouble with me._

 _Thomas: Why?_

 _Andi: So, in order to keep the board off our trail, he graded my papers harsher than anyone else's. Because of this, my GPA dropped. I had a 4.0 since I was in eighth grade._

 _Addison (off-screen): To be honest, it'll be easy to get your GPA back up. Bianca's is completely ruined._

 _Thomas [while Andi is laughing]: That is true, Andrea. After all the [_ _ **CENSORED**_ _] she pulled, there is no way she is getting anywhere near yours._

 _Andi [looking at Thomas in shock]: I've never heard you curse before._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Today, I got a suggestion from a few of you to list off what we love about each other. Basically why we fell in love, I guess?_

 _Thomas: Easy. She manipulated me._

 _Andi [playfully hits him]: Don't listen to Mr. Grumpypants. I guess the best way to do this is to explain what we saw in each other and what led us to want to pursue the 'taboo' relationship._

 _A silence takes over the two before Ethan speaks._

 _Ethan (off-camera): Who's gonna go first?_

 _Andi: I guess I will if he won't. [Turns to face him] I guess the first thing I did notice about you was your passion for this industry. I know you have met hundreds, if not thousands, of hopeful young people who want to make it big. You could have just walked away, told them it is impossible, but you didn't. You are here, helping all of us become a better version of ourselves. Maybe good enough to become a household name._

 _Addison (off-screen): That's so adorable._

 _Andi: And I don't tend to look a person's appearance very closely but…_

 _Thomas (sarcastically): Gee, thanks. [Andi laughs as she playfully shoves him]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: I meant to say that your looks were a bonus. If anything, I love how passionate you are, how dedicated, how caring, and how amazing you are, not just your appearance or anything superficial. I know people like to point out bad qualities, but you have many great ones._

 _Thomas [looking at her with a big smile on his face]: Thank you, Andi. I guess it's my turn, right? [Andi nods, leaning into him with her chin resting on her hands]_

 _Ethan (off-screen): Don't be so expectant of compliments. [Thomas lets out a light laugh as Andi continues to look at him]_

 _Thomas: I mean, I only knew who you were because you came in late to my class one time and refused to leave._

 _Andi [looks to the camera]: I was two minutes late._

 _Thomas: But I realized that you weren't stubborn, you were just dedicated. You can come off strong-willed, but I wish more people were like you. You know what you want. Even if that meant me. When you came to the masquerade, I guess that's when I saw another side of you. You were so charming, eloquently spoken, and absolutely stunning. I guess that's why I couldn't stop thinking of you when the ball ended._

 _Addison (off-screen): Andi, are you crying?_

 _Andi (hiding her face, wiping tears): No. I just… I was caught off guard. Hold on._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi [red eyes and dried tears on her cheeks]: Well, if that answers your question, those are the reasons we love each other._

 _Thomas: I didn't realize I'd make her cry. I'm sorry, Andrea._

 _Andi: I'm fine. [coughs] That is all the time we have today because I don't think I can hold it together anymore. [Thomas wraps his arms around her] Thanks for watching. Don't forget to like and subscribe for more. Bye!_

 _ **Andi and Thomas wave to the camera as it fades out**_

 **A/N: This story is getting so much fun to write. There are so many possibilities with this and I have a few ideas floating around in my head (them going to Ohio to visit Andi's** **family, shopping in a store a la Liza Koshy…) and I can't wait to get them in here! CatsRtheBOSS: I did use your idea in this chapter because it suited everything that happened to them at the moment. I am hoping that I can get more interactions with the family, especially her niece and nephew. I'm still waiting on your story update! :) lxaah11: Glad to see that I'm doing this idea justice! I have never heard of them before, so I can go look up their videos and observe a little bit. Thanks for reading!**

 **Anyway, thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	6. What Was Andi Like in High School?

Ethan, Addison, and I are sitting in the quad, reading our books and preparing for a quiz in Thomas' class. Ever since the school board has made their decision, people have been very supportive of us. Sure, there are still rumors and people calling me names, but mostly people don't care. Everyone knows Thomas is still a super hard grader, but he isn't even grading my papers anymore. Priya is. Maybe that is worse than Thomas, but she promised she would be fair.

I take a small sip of a frozen mocha Addi bought me as I flip a page in my textbook. She insisted I try something other than hot chocolate, so she bought me a frozen drink. I'm not complaining, though. As long as money isn't coming from my bank account, I'm fine with that. Addi is leaning against Ethan's side while he is resting on the bark of a tree. I wonder how Thomas' other classes are going. He told me that most of his other classes have students are definitely not meant for Hollywood. Basic translation: He doesn't see the potential in them yet.

Ethan's phone beeps as I highlight something and Addison copies me. "Andrea Leonard, I may have something for you." My head snaps up instantly. His eyes lock with mine. "I have an executive who thinks you would be perfect in an indie movie about high school. He's sending over the script right now."

I place the cap back on my highlighter. "Did he tell you anything about it?" Ethan reads over the e-mail on his phone.

"He says it is like _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ meets the likes of John Green novels." He answers me. "He also gave a basic description of the character you'd be great for." He hands his phone to me.

I scan the e-mail sent to him from a casting director. According to the main line, it seems that he works at Sony Pictures. I didn't even realize that the company made indie movies. Maybe I just don't know exactly what qualifies as an indie movie. Thomas is going to kill me. I read what the casting director has sent to Ethan regarding the character they want me to play.

 _Rebecca Stark: Senior in high school. Very friendly to everyone. Can also be mean when needed. Head cheerleader and leading her class in academics. Must be able to cheer and do basic tumbling. Must be 18-24 to be eligible. Dark hair, light eyes, and tan skin preferred, but can be negotiated. Contact Katie Dunham if interested. Audition deadline: October 22._

A notification pops up from the same sender. The topic line is _Audition Reqs_. What made the person at the studio think of me? Was it just because of my looks or because of something else? October 22 is the audition… that's about ten days away. I look over to Ethan. "If I really want this, I think I have to brush up on my tumbling." Addison turns her head to me.

"You used to tumble?" Addison asks. "What else can you do?"

"She can do a lot, apparently." Ethan replies, taking back his phone. "One of my favorite things to do as an agent is digging through my client's life. And, with social media being so present, it is so easy to do." My eyes widen as I realize what he's saying.

"You did not!" I throw a highlighter at him.

"Oh but I did." He grabs the highlighter and waggles it in my face. "I found every family photo, every sports team, and every 'cheer squad' picture. That's actually why I recommended you to Katie. I didn't even read the appearance of the character; I just saw cheerleading experience and put in your name. You can thank me later." Ethan flashes me his signature smile. Part of me wants to be mad that he went through all my social media, but the other part of me doesn't care. He did his job, even if it was a little too well.

"Can we see some?" Addison puts her books to the side. "I want to see this."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, but this is to help me get back into the swing of it."

I slip off my wedges and manage to tie back my curly hair. I step onto the grass, my toes feeling the blades between them. I miss walking around barefoot on the grass in warm weather. I take a few steps back, being careful not to hit anyone around me. I use the proper stance my instructor taught me and start off running. I take a small leap, extending my hands and performing a cartwheel. I almost finish it perfectly, but one of my legs doesn't hit the ground right. I fall right over.

I see Ethan shaking his head. "You do need practice."

* * *

All afternoon, Ethan and Addison were helping me with the audition piece. According to Katie Dunham, her definition of basic tumbling was being able to perform a cartwheel, a round off, standing back handspring, and a standing tuck. From what I remember in high school, we didn't do a whole lot of tumbling moves. We only had a few girls who did most of it. I was one of them, though. Why am I having such a hard time with this?

"We should be leaving soon," Addison says, packing up her things, "how about you try one more set before we go?"

I nod at her, taking a long drink of a water Ethan bought me about half an hour ago. I move to my starting position and take a deep breath. I used to be one of the better tumblers we had at my high school. I used to teach the younger cheerleaders how to do moves that the big girls did. All of them looked up to me for years. Now, I can barely stick the landing on any of these moves.

I start the same way I always do, running start and a small leap into the cartwheel set. I do a full cartwheel before I hear Addison and Ethan yelling at me. I barely stand up all the way before I realize what they were yelling at. I fall straight into Thomas, knocking us both into the grass. I am right on top of him, laughing in his chest.

"Do I want to know what you are doing?" He asks, grabbing my sides.

"Just brushing up on my tumbling skills," I answer, holding onto him, "but I like this more."

His hand moves to my cheek. "Since when did you tumble?"

"Since I was about six." I answer, moving closer to him.  
"Andi, I don't think that was part of the audition list!" Ethan yells as they make their way toward us. "You might wanna try that again!"

I jump off of Thomas and help him up. I brush off some loose grass from his jacket as he wraps his hand around my waist. "Did Ethan just say audition?" He asks. Ethan smiles again and launches into his story.

"I got my best client an audition at Sony for an indie movie. The role calls for a girl who can do tumbling, for a cheerleader role. Turns out our favorite movie star has a past wearing the short skirts." I hide my face in my hands. I didn't really think about how big that age gap between us was until this moment. He was in high school when I was just learning how to tumble. Before my embarrassment takes over my emotions, I have something pop into my brain.

"I was," I start, "and I have so many pictures to prove it."

* * *

 **What Was Andi Like in High School?**

 _[Camera starts rolling, Andi and Thomas are looking a laptop]_

 _Andi: All of these pictures are so tragic. What was I thinking?_

 _Thomas: You look good there._

 _Andi: [laughs] That's my cousin._

 _Thomas: [looks to the camera] Oh. Oops. Now I feel bad._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Hello wonderful people! My name is Andi and this is Thomas. We welcome you to our newest video! Today, I got an audition that…_

 _Ethan (off-screen): Don't talk too much about it!_

 _Andi: [Continuously checking between the camera and Ethan] Um… okay. This audition is basically for a high school movie. They want me to come in and… basically be a high schooler again._

 _Ethan (off-screen): Good job._

 _Thomas: Are you excited to be a high schooler again?_

 _Andi: [nods slowly] I guess I am. I mean, the character I'm up for is basically what I was like in high school, so I guess it's a good fit._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: So, since we were talking about high school today, I decided to show Thomas my old high school photos!_

 _Thomas: I don't know if I should be scared or optimistic._

 _Andi: Don't be scared. I didn't look that bad in high school. I figured the best way to do this is to get pictures from my Facebook account that has been tagged with me in them._

 _Thomas: Good, because I don't want to see those weird selfies with you in the mirror._

 _Andi: [laughs] If you're referring to MySpace, I never had one. Dad and JJ told me that I will never be allowed to have one, and then it died. [they both laugh]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Thomas: [pointing to her screen] [photo of Andrea and her brothers on a football field at night] I take it you are in middle school here._

 _Andi: Awe! Yes, I was in eighth grade. This is when I got my account and we are at Eric's senior night for marching band. God, we both look so little in this._

 _Thomas: So he's about five years older than you?_

 _Andi: Yes. JJ is six years older than me, Eric is five, and Cole is one. I just want to point out how bad these braces look on me. I don't know why I insisted on wearing bright yellow bands. Ugh._

 _Thomas: Look at little Andrea cheering. [photo of Andrea with short hair, wearing a cheer uniform and in mid-cheer]_

 _Andi: Yes, look at how short my hair is. And [rapid fire of pictures of Andrea cheering] I thought it looked good with it straightened. I always wore a bow right here [points to a place near her temple] and no one told me it looked weird._

 _Thomas: You have some awful teammates. [Andi laughs]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Thomas: I can't stop looking at how awkward your brothers look here [photo of the siblings dressed up in a school cafeteria]._

 _Andi: That was from my eighth grade promotion night. JJ really wanted a picture of all of us, and he forced Cole to dress up. [multiple pictures showing up of young Andrea wearing uniforms]_

 _Thomas: What are all these groups?_

 _Andi: [pointing at each one as it shows up on screen] Cheerleading, soccer, the dance team for the fall and track and symphonic band for the spring. [looks at Thomas, who is still staring at her screen, and laughs]_

 _Thomas: What are you even doing?_

 _Andi: [picture of Andrea's dance team 'silly photo' in a church parking lot, zoom in on Andi who is laying on the concrete in a 'sexy' pose] I don't [_ _ **CENSORED**_ _] know. Our instructor just said to be silly and that is what I thought of._

 _Thomas: Okay, then what is that? [points to her screen; picture of Andrea's action shot, in dance uniform and running, her face looks as if she's yelling]_

 _Andi: I think I was running from a bee. [falls back on the bed laughing]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Thomas: Can you explain what this is? [picture of Andrea and a group of girls wearing eighties style clothes on a football field]_

 _Andi: Oh my God. That is from my freshman year of marching band. Our Homecoming show was 'Back to the Eighties' and… [Thomas gives her a look and she starts laughing] What?_

 _Thomas: We didn't dress like that, Andi._

 _Andi: I didn't pick the costumes. Our advisor did, so fight her._

 _Thomas: Did your advisor also pick that dress? [picture of Andrea, in a short red dress, with her hair curled and sweat on her face]_

 _Andi: I was fourteen, Thomas! Don't make fun of my young fashion sense._

 _Thomas: I appreciate how your fashion sense gradually got better. Like here it looks way better than before._

 _Andi: That's because I was at JJ's wedding. [Thomas laughs] Can I point out that Cole refused to match with everyone? [picture shows up with Andi wearing a baby blue dress and JJ and Eric wearing a baby blue vest and tie, while Cole is wearing a red vest]_

 _Thomas: Does Cole just hate everyone?  
Andi: [shrugs her shoulders] I don't know. But if you do meet him, don't provoke him._

 _[Thomas looks the camera in a concerned matter]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Okay, so do you want to see some action shots of me cheering and dancing?_

 _Thomas: Are they bad?_

 _Andi: Totally. [pictures popping up of Andrea in the middle of screaming, jumping, kicking and running; each picture shows Andrea with either a smile, weird expression, or a concentrated look on her face]_

 _[Andi laughs as Thomas tries to mimic her pictures]_

 _Andi: Stop! [playfully hits him]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Okay, so that's enough for today. There are so many more pictures and we'll probably do another video looking at more of my old pictures. Trust me, there at many that I want to show you and Thomas._

 _Thomas: After all those action shots, I am very intrigued. What's your Facebook account?_

 _[Thomas grabs her laptop and walks away]_

 _Andi: Thomas, what the fu…_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Well, Thomas is gone. And I have to delete my whole life now. If you liked this video, please like it and subscribe to our channel to see more videos like this! And if there is a video you want to see, please tweet us or leave a comment. See you next week! Bye!_

 _ **Andi waves to the camera as it cuts out.**_

 **A/N: This one was a longer one, but I enjoyed writing this. I know it is kind of hard to imagine the pictures, which is probably why this wasn't the best idea, but I thought I could try. I might do a part two of this, since I didn't get very far with Andi's pictures. CatsRtheBoss: I'm glad you liked my last chapter and how I portrayed your idea. I'm very excited to see what your next chapter holds with Thomas!**

 **Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	7. to all the black sheep

The vanity mirror gives me a good look at Thomas getting ready for bed. As I brush my hair, I watch as he slips his shirt off. Part of me wonders what made him want to stay with me. He is a wonderful director, a model in the past, and was claimed as the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood. He could have had anyone other than one of his students. Practically, he could have gotten back together with Marianne or Priya. He could have lived a perfect life with those two. But what made him want to stay with an eighteen-year-old student who is forcing him to become a vlogger.

He catches my eye in the mirror. His lip curls into a smirk as he walks over to me. With each step he takes, my heart pounds harder. His hands caress my bare shoulders, lighting up all my nerves. His hands are so warm and comforting against my cold skin. He leans in close to my ear, taking a deep breath against it.

"Why didn't you tell me you used to cheer?" He asks, his voice purring. I smile at his question.

"I didn't think it was important, Thomas," I answer, putting my brush down and facing him, "just like how what you did in high school probably wasn't important either."

He kneels down, getting eye level with me. "You're right. My days in the AV club and in theatre aren't very important." He pulls the chair closer to him. "You're what's important right now, Andrea." He plants a tender kiss on my throat, making me shudder all the way down my body.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kisses my lips next, softly at first then growing in intensity. He pulls me out of the chair, lifting me to my feet. I let out a small laugh as he continues to kiss me. He leads me to the bed, pushing me onto the mattress. We fall down with him on top of me. With each second that passes, I become more and more grateful that Thomas chose me over anyone else at his disposal. He could have left and made my days at Hollywood U unbearable, but he decided that he wanted to risk it all on me.

He risked his tenure and his reputation on a student and I couldn't be more grateful for his choice.

The hateful comments and the bad reputations faded away as we sunk into each other. I run my fingers through his hair while he slips my cami off my body. I've never felt this close to anyone before. Just the way he kissed me and the way he touched me made me feel so safe and loved. As I continue to kiss him, I hear my phone let out a ringtone. It is the Imperial March from _Star Wars._ The only person to have that ringtone on my phone is Cole.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," I say, pulling myself out of his grip, "I have to get this."

"Who is it?" He asks as I grab the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask into the receiver.

"Hey, Andi!" Cole's voice answers. "I couldn't get ahold of anyone else in the family, and I kind of forgot that you don't live in Ohio anymore."

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, most people still can't wrap their head around it…" I stop. "Wait, you're not home?"

There is silence on the other end until Cole speaks again. "No. I'm on tour right now. I can't tell you where, but I think I'm in Africa."

My heart starts to pound. "When did you leave?"

"I left in…" He stops and gasps. "Oh no. Dad didn't tell you I was leaving? I left last month, babe."

I try to keep my composure and run through everything my therapist taught me. My tears get caught in my throat. "Dad hasn't spoken to me since I left."

"Then why didn't JJ or Eric?" He asks, the frustration in his voice growing. Thomas must have heard the voice; he is rubbing my back and trying to calm me down the best he can. "Dad can't be mad at you forever. Andi, I am so sorry that he didn't say anything. I should have called, but I thought you were busy. I mean, that's what he told us."

"That's exactly why none of you called me," I let out a small sob, a tear escaping my eye, "because Dad lied to make sure I wouldn't come home."

I bury my head in my hands, trying not to sob in front of Thomas or let Cole hear me. Thomas rubs the back of my neck, trying to soothe me. I knew Dad hated my decision to leave Ohio and not go to his University. But why did he not tell me that my brother was leaving? Why didn't he tell me anything? Just how much does he hate me?

"Andi, please listen to me," Cole says again, getting my attention, "Dad is just being an asshole. He has always been that way. I swear to all the Gods that I will call you regardless of what Dad says and I'll tell JJ and Eric to do the same. I should be back in a year or so. If I ever get access to a computer, I will watch those videos JJ told me about. And I can't wait to meet this Thomas guy. Andi, I love you so very much. You understand me?"  
Tears slip from my eyes and cover my cheeks. "I understand. I love you too, Cole."

"I'm going to go now and leave a message for Dad. Don't worry about this, okay? I love you so much. Bye." Cole's line disconnects and I'm left in silence.

I'm paralyzed for a moment, just replaying the conversation in my head. Thomas is still rubbing my back. He starts running his fingers through my hair. Just how much does Dad hate me? Is he secretly pissed that he couldn't have four boys so he's mad at his only daughter? Thomas wraps his arms around me, trying his best to console me.

"Andrea, we should go to sleep." He whispers into my ear. "I'm really sorry about what happened. We can talk to your family tomorrow." Anger rises in my throat, but I try to suppress it enough to not say it out loud. I just nod my head, moving beside him to try to sleep.

I lay next to Thomas, trying to calm myself down. I will never get over this blatant disregard for me. I guess I am no longer apart of the family now that I live over 2,400 miles away from home.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch with my laptop in front of me. Ethan and Addison are here for support, but mainly because Ethan wants me to practice my audition piece. The audition is in three days and all I have managed to do was the tumbling. I haven't even looked at the script yet. I called JJ earlier this morning and he said he could try to get Mom and Dad to use his Skype account to talk to me. Thomas is sitting next to me, with his fingers entwined with mine.

The Skype phone call rings out, with JJ's profile picture popping up on screen. I take a deep breath before I hit 'ACCEPT' and the call begins. As the camera adjusts itself, I only see JJ and Emily sitting in front of me. No sign of my parents anywhere. JJ has his normal Cleveland Indians hat on, covering his brown hair and Emily has her blond hair curled loosely. They look like they are fiddling with the camera or Elliot is fiddling with it. "Hello?" I ask, trying to see if they are frozen or not.

"Andi!" I hear a small voice call out.

"Hi, Elliot," I say, waving at the computer. Elliot's little face shows up on screen, pointing at me and saying my name over and over again.

"Yeah, buddy, that's aunt Andi." Emily encourages her son, trying to move him out of the way.

"JJ, where's Mom and Dad?" I ask.

JJ starts to speak, but the camera twists around and my parents are shown on screen. My dad is wearing his usual vest and tie with dress pants while my mom is wearing her scrubs. I wonder if she is going to work or just got off. I try to hold my composure once again as I am seeing them for the first time in two months. I take a sharp breath before I speak.

"Dad," I start, trying to introduce the topic as easily as I can, "I got a call from Cole last night." I see his face flush red as I say the name. "When were you going to tell me he was on tour?"

A moment of silence passes between us. My mom starts to speak first.

"I thought you were busy on your projects."

"I was, but I could have flown in for a weekend or something," I say, "but why didn't you tell me he was gone?"

"You obviously have a new life there, Andrea." My father's gruff voice echoes in the speakers. "You probably don't care about us anymore. You are living in a fancy house with your teacher, no less. You obviously don't share the same values as anyone in this family."

I can hear Emily gasp from the side of the room and Addison taking in a sharp breath. My dad continues.

"You uprooted us and left because you wanted to be 'famous'. Look at yourself, Andrea. You are not going to be famous because of your 'talent'. You are going to be famous the same way the Kardashians are famous; riddled with scandals and sex tapes. I bet that teacher is twenty years older than you and only likes you because of how young you are. I've seen it time and time again. He's going to leave you once he quits that teaching job or is fired. I guarantee it."

My throat is swelling with sobs and tears and I can barely contain it. I let out all my emotions, crying in front of my family, friends, and Thomas. His grip tightens on my hand as he slides my laptop in front of him.

"My name is Thomas, not 'that teacher', okay?" He starts. His face is turning red from anger. "Mister Leonard, I can assure you that your daughter has the same values, probably even better values, than you and your family. She will be famous for her talent, not just because she fell in love with me. And, for the record, I don't love her because she's young. I love her because she's strong-willed, dedicated, beautiful, talented, and one of the brightest people I have ever seen at this university. She…"

My father cuts him off. "I don't care what you have to say. You are the reason people have been talking back home. Andrea, you are no longer welcome home, if you ever do return. And I mean it."

I cover my face with my hands, sobbing into them. Addison and Ethan gasp from the other side of the room. My mom is trying to change his mind. JJ and Emily are yelling at my father. Thomas wraps his arms around me. My ears burn as all the commotion gets too intense. I stand up and run into Thomas' room, with everyone behind me calling my name. I lock the door behind me, sliding down the wood and pulling my knees to my chest. My tears continue to slide down my face and my breathing becomes jagged.

I knew my dad didn't approve of this. I didn't realize just how badly he hated this. He even said that people back home were talking. Did no one remember Professor Young? He did something way worse than Thomas, but everyone is acting as if we broke some serious law. All we did was fall in love, but the circumstances were less than favorable. I wipe my tears and look straight ahead. Our camera is sitting right there, ready to film. If Dad won't listen, then someone else will.

* * *

 **to all the black sheep… i love you**

 _[Andi is wiping her tears away, trying to make herself presentable]_

 _Andi: I know I look a little different, but I will explain it all. Excuse the excessive amount of tears._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Hey guys. This video is going to be a little different, mainly because Thomas, Addison, and Ethan aren't with me today. Um… Something happened in my personal life that was so eye opening and… shocking to me that I felt the need to tell you guys my struggle. To fully understand this, I need to explain what is going on with my family. If you guys remember a while ago, I distinguished the difference between my brothers as the oldest, the scholar, and the military man. Cole is our military man and, last month, he left for tour somewhere in Africa. Why didn't I mention this before? Well, that's because no one told me. [fighting her tears]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: I only found out after Cole called me last night. After he told me everything, I found out what happened. My dad told everyone that I was too busy here to come back home for a going away party for him. Sure, I was a little bit busy, but no one called me to make sure that I was, or if I could even come in for a day. Today, I confronted my dad about the issue. He then [voice breaks] told me that he doesn't care about what I do here in Hollywood and he outright denounced my relationship with Thomas. [fights her tears and takes deep breaths]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: I know you guys don't know very much about my personal life. I don't like to talk about it very much. I will talk about my brothers, niece, and nephew all day long. But, I had a different experience growing up than my brothers. All they had to do was join a sport or get good grades to be accepted by him. Me, on the other hand, I had to do everything and anything at my school. That's the reason why I was in so many different groups in high school. I did soccer, dance, cheer, track, band, anything I could. I didn't even date anyone because I knew Dad would not have approved, no matter whom I brought home. JJ dated my sister-in-law for years, so Dad loved her always. Cole dated nearly everyone in our school, but Dad treated each girl the same way; he welcomed them. Eric never dated, but Dad didn't mind it. I didn't date, and Dad was always telling me that I have to get out more. [buries her head in her hands and runs her fingers through her hair]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: For years, I knew I was never good enough for my dad. I did everything I could but there was always something that he blamed me for. When our dog died, he blamed me for always feeding him under the table. When Eric got a B on his test, Dad blamed me for distracting him. When Cole sprained his ankle while practicing in our yard, he blamed me for causing it. When JJ lost the order forms for his wedding, he blamed me for misplacing it. According to him, I was the reason everything went wrong. Now, he's blaming me for basically ruining the family and because I didn't want to go to his university. [Breaks down crying]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: I am making this video to tell you guys what I have been dealing with for nearly nineteen years. I have been the black sheep of my family for no reason of my own doing. I know some of you feel the same way; almost every family has one. [Thomas sits behind her, not saying a word or looking into the camera] For all of you other black sheep out there, I want you to know that I love you. It is not always your fault. You are not responsible for everything in your family. You are perfect the way you are. You do not need your family's approval for anything. I wish someone told me this so I didn't beat myself up for years. [Wipes her tears as Thomas pulls her close to him]_

 _Thomas: I love you. It is not always your fault [Andi lets out a small sob]. You are not responsible for everything. You are perfect. You don't need your father's approval for anything anymore. [Andi grabs Thomas' hands and continues to cry]_

 _ **The camera fades out, focusing on Thomas consoling Andi.**_

 **A/N: This one is a little more emotional, but I wanted to show just how bad the family dynamic is between Andrea and the rest of her family. I know this one is a little longer, but Andrea's family needed explaining. In my other story, it is briefly touched on, but never fully explained. Here it is! alicexcx: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! MC x Hunt is just a very popular topic to write about but it just opens up so many options with the couple. CatsRtheBOSS: Oh, trust me, I have an idea for a part two of pictures. This chapter also gives more backstory of Andi and her siblings, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	8. Andrea's Audition

Messages keep flooding my phone from my mother, trying to tell me how sorry she was about Dad. I kept ignoring them. If Mom was truly sorry about her husband's actions, she wouldn't have just sat there and let it happen. I have bigger things to deal with right now, like all those projects that kept me from coming home. Thomas took me to a gymnasium with a room just for gymnastics, with an observation deck right above it. Ethan and Addison are up there too, both looking on their phones and laptops. Ethan has been hounding me on really practicing my tumbling for my audition tomorrow. If only I could get my heart rate to slow down enough for me to do these tricks.

My last big project was high jacked by the Stone family, basically cutting down all my hard work and making it seem like Bianca was the star. This movie I'm up for probably doesn't even have the Stone mark on it. They probably wouldn't have even let me audition if it was true. I'm just glad that I have good friends and a great boyfriend to help me through everything.

The speakers play loud music as I warm myself up. Stretching my legs just like my advisor taught me many years ago takes me back to high school. I stand up from the floor, making my way to the end of the mat. I miss being able to tumble in a professional setting, not just on grass and somewhere on the university grounds. Before I take my first run, someone stops me. "Are you Andrea Leonard?" A woman comes up beside me, wearing an ill-fitting shirt with the gym's logo on it. She had a clipboard in her hands and another woman is standing beside her. I nod my head slowly.

"Perfect," the first woman says, pushing the lady behind her forward, "this is Kaila and she will help you perfect your routines." I cock my head slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't ask for an instructor," I reply, trying to make sense of what is happening.

The lady looks through her clipboard. "But it says here that someone by the name of Thomas asked for our best instructor to help you with a routine. Something about a movie audition?" My heart leaps.

I look up to the observation deck, where Thomas is smiling at me. Does he believe in me so much that he wants there to not be a doubt that I'd get the part? I wave to him as I meet my instructor. "So, you're Andrea? You prefer to go by Andrea or Andi?" I shake Kaila's hand as she speaks to me.

"I go by Andi," I answer, "thank you so much for doing this. You didn't have to." Kaila puts her blond hair into a high ponytail, waving away my statement.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," with her hair pulled of her eyes, I can see just how deep blue her eyes are, "and I just adore the fact that Thomas did this for you. I love watching you guys online. You two are probably better than Chris Pratt and Anna Farris." I try to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. "Okay, let's get started. According to your agent, you already have some experience with tumbling from high school cheerleading. How long ago was that?"

"About a year," I answer. Her eyes widen.

"You are really young!" She exclaims. "I could have sworn you were, like, twenty-two or something." She laughs. "Anyway, so you are still aware of the terms and what they mean. I have the list of all the moves your agent wanted us to go over, so let's start there."

The rest of the afternoon was me re-learning term names that I forgot over time and trying not to pull any muscles in my body. Kaila showed me everything that will come up in the audition. She even showed me a few not on the list, just in case it showed up unannounced. I kept looking up at Thomas, who was watching me tumble. Lucky for him, I didn't run into him or knock him over this time.

* * *

After my session with my trainer, we were all hanging out at my favorite café, drinking our respective drinks. Thomas is sitting next to me with my laptop in front of us. During my training session, Ethan found an article published about my most recent video. It is from the YouTube fansite, _We the Unicorns_. According to Ethan, they cover any news coming from the YouTube community.

Thomas clicks on the link Ethan sent us and reads out the headline. "Andrea Leonard Breaks Down on Camera, Confessing Family Issues… what kind of website is this?"

"A YouTube community site," I answer, "basically they write about anyone who is prevalent on the platform."

"At least you know you are becoming more popular in the world." Ethan remarks as we read the article.

 _A few days ago, Andrea Leonard posted a heartbreaking video, detailing her experiences as a black sheep in her family. Andrea Leonard has just overcome the scandal of the exposure of her relationship with her professor, famous director and Audrey winning Thomas Hunt. Just recently, she and Thomas have launched a YouTube channel that details their life together. Normally, they talk about their relationship or something lighthearted._

 _Not this time._

 _[GIF of Andi breaking into tears]_

 _The video opens with Andrea crying, seeming fresh from an argument or something similar. She then explains her current situation; her older brother, Cole, was sent on tour about a month ago and no one told her. She only found out when her brother called her. She then found out that her father lied about her schedule, forcing her family members to alienate her._

 _According to her, when she confronted him, her father told her that he doesn't care about her endeavors in Los Angeles and told her that he doesn't accept her relationship with Thomas. She then explains her past, telling why she was in so many groups in high school and talking about her experience as a black sheep. For those who are unaware, a black sheep refers to someone who is similar to a scapegoat, who is blamed for everything that happens and is often seen as the 'bad member' of a family. She then lists off the things her father has blamed her for, such as her brother getting a low grade and the reason for her other brother spraining his ankle._

 _This video had us in tears, feeling for Andrea and her painful experiences. She hasn't been on YouTube very long, but she has gained a following very fast. We feel for you, Andrea. And we cannot wait to see what you and Thomas have planned for the future._

 _[GIF of Andi saying, 'I want you to know that I love you'.]_

It feels so surreal to read an article about myself that isn't demeaning me or talking about my taboo relationship. That a person would take the time out of their day to write a heartfelt article on me makes my heart swell. I can't believe how much love and support that is being directed my way after my video was posted. I feel Thomas wrap his arm around my waist. After a moment, he plants a kiss on my cheek. I love when he does this to me. I hear Addison squeal with a phone in her hand. My phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She smiles with a sly look on her face.

"I love taking pictures of you two," she admits, sliding her phone to me, "and sending it to your family."

"What?" I reach for my phone, nearly knocking my laptop over. On my phone, Addison did take a picture of Thomas kissing my cheek while I was smiling. It actually was really adorable. However, it was already in my message box. It was being sent to my mom and my dad, along with all of my brothers. The caption, written by Addi herself, was _enjoying a day with my favorite person, no matter what people say._ "Addi, why did you do this?"

She takes a small sip of her drink. "I know it was uncalled for, but so as your father's outburst. I don't know if he realizes this, but there is nothing he can do to stop your happiness. Might as well show him that he doesn't effect you."

I look back down to my phone. My picture has already been sent through a group message. JJ already answered, commenting on how much we remind him of when him and Emily started dating. Other than him, no one else has responded. Addi does have a point. Dad can't control me like he used to when I lived with him. He can't blame everything on me anymore. I take deep breaths and fully accept that this happened. I don't care if Dad hates this; most people like us anyway. And I am enjoying my new life in California.

* * *

The next day, I am sitting in the hallway of a building, facing my competition for the audition. Ethan hands me an extra large coffee. I take it wordlessly. I know he wants to wake me up, but my nerves will make the caffeine kick even worse. I go over the script in my head over and over again. I also think about all the moves they want me to know. I feel like I could relax more if Addison or Thomas was with us, but they were both busy today.

Also this audition is at the crack of dawn, so I didn't mind just coming with Ethan.

I look up and down the hallway. Thin women with their dark hair pulled back line the walls. Some women have lighter hair, but I'm assuming they'll dye it for the role. I know the audition form said ethnicities could be negotiated, so it's not a surprise that some more ethnic women are sitting here with me. I wonder if any of these women were cheerleaders in high school. Are some of them still in high school? I pull my hair back as Ethan touches my shoulder.

"Look straight ahead. Bianca is here." My heart skips a beat. How could she be here? Is she still pissed about the _Clash at Sunset_ deal? Is she trying to buy her way into the leading role?

I try to keep my head straight, just as Ethan instructed. But, I guess she saw me. I heard her heels click as she made her way toward me. She stops in front of me, trying to stare me down.

"And what are you doing here, exactly?" She asked, a large Starbucks cup in her hands. "Do you think anyone is going to hire you? I should know; you're so difficult to work with. You ruined my movie and now, I'll ruin your chances of getting this role."

I fight every muscle in my body not to yell at her. I can't yell at her. I know it will make me look like more of an asshole. But something inside of me clicked. I'm tired of being pushed around and acting as the sole reason why everyone's life is such a disaster. I stand up, looking Bianca dead in the eye.

"Go ahead," I start, getting in her face, "ruin my chance. Destroy my career. I don't care. I'm sick of being the bigger person here. What are you mad about, exactly? That I spilled champagne on your dress? That I have perfect grades? That I might actually have some talent that you lack? Or, are you just upset that you will never be as amazing as Desiree that you have to take it out on me? I am going to go in there and get the role I deserve, not the role that my Daddy bought for me."

A door opens as Bianca's mouth drops. "Okay, we will be starting with Miss Andrea Leonard." The casting director announces, holding a clipboard in front of her chest.

I shoot Bianca a sideways glance before I start walking. "Sorry that you aren't cut out for the big screen." I walk towards the audition room, meeting with Katie Dunham and the rest of the producers.

* * *

 **To:** Ethan Blake

 **From:** Kaitlin Dunham

 **Subject:** Andrea Leonard's Audition

 _I hope you are having a pleasant afternoon, Mr. Blake. I would like to take the time to discuss your client's audition for_ Surviving Redwood High. _She looks how the screenwriter has imagined, which is a good thing for her. She can also yell loudly and do her cheers with precision. I'm glad you found this studio to put her to work in. Her cheerleading past gives her a leg up on the competition._

 _I do have to add on a few things I've noticed today. I saw her confront Miss Stone before her audition. I know the two of them have an issue, but I actually saw the whole thing. I'm glad Andrea was able to keep her head calm and not go into diva mode. She also is very lively and animated, which is something we like to see. We are a little concerned with her relationship with Thomas Hunt, mostly because of the controversy surrounding them. Personally, I do not think this effects her chances on this role. In short, Andrea does seem like the best fit for Rebecca Stark. We also have a few other candidates, so we are going to have her come back next weekend for a callback._

 _I also am aware that Miss Leonard has a YouTube channel with Thomas Hunt so, if you could, please tell her not to speak of this publically. Thank you again, Mr. Blake._

 _-Kaitlin Dunham, Casting Agent_

 **A/N: Yes, no video this time. I wanted to solely focus on her audition and the movie she is trying out for. I wanted to add more movies and acting gigs in my other story, but the platform of drabbles just doesn't work the same way as this story does. I added the confrontation with Bianca because, as I get further in the game, the more I want to say all of this to her face. CatsRtheBOSS: I'm glad that I was able to cause such emotion from the last chapter. That's a writers goal! I wanted to delve into the family life since, as you mentioned, it is not in the game. I also wanted to focus on the media, since we rarely get a look at the in the game as well. I'm glad you are still enjoying this story!**

 **Anyway, thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	9. THOMAS ATTACKS ME!

The only noise in the library is the low hum of computers. I would normally be studying at Thomas' house, but I needed to be separated from everyone. After the audition and Ethan's e-mail, I needed to clear my head. I am so happy that I got a callback. I'm still not sure if Bianca did as well. I twirl my hair in my fingers, trying to keep myself concentrated. I should be having fun learning about Film Legends in Hollywood, but the words seem to blur together.

 _Cinema has changed very much since Hollywood was founded. From_ Gone with the Wind _to_ The Revenant, _the movies have begun to focus on deeper and more complex issues. They are beginning to push a person's mind further and further just to see what they can take away from the actors. Cinema itself is not the only thing changing. The actors, the critics, the audience, the directors, everything in Hollywood has changed to a new form at one point…_

My phone vibrates against the desk. I quickly reach for it. I could have sworn I turned the volume completely off. When I look to the screen, I see several notifications. A few are from gaming apps, but most are texts or Tweet notifications. I unlock my phone and slowly weed out my notifications. A tweet from Addison talking about her new fashion line, an e-mail from Ethan talking about new details for the callback, a tweet from Thomas talking about…

A tweet came from Thomas' Twitter account? Has he been hacked or am I dreaming?

Ever since I found his account in August, I had him in my notifications list. I've always liked seeing what he thought of things, even before we became a couple. But he never tweeted anything. Every so often he'd favorite something, but it was mainly articles talking about movies and the new works in town. He didn't even favorite a picture of a cat dressed like Harry Potter… a tweet that I have favorited, like, several different times. I click his account and I am taken to the app. He finally changed his profile picture to a picture of both of us. He probably stole this picture from me. I read the tweet that I was linked to.

 _I was enjoying the house before I realized something: Andi isn't here. It took me nearly an hour._

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter. I know it probably wasn't as funny as I thought it was, but he knows how to have fun with me now. He's not just a grumpy man anymore; he's actually loosening up. He's completely different than a few months ago. I click the REPLY button and type up a response.

 _Good to know you at least noticed I was gone. I thought you forgot about me._

I send out my tweet and wait for people to read it. I also want him to at least respond to it. I like seeing how witty he can be when he isn't berating me in class. I watch as the number of likes and retweets climb. As I wait for Thomas to reply, I read the comments on my tweet. People are tweeting us heart eyes, calling us adorable names, and trying to start a ship name for us. Some are funny, like Thea or Thomera. I continue to scroll through my feed, ignoring the studying I set out to do.

I read through the comments, laughing at how some people didn't even realize that Thomas had a Twitter.

The more I read these tweets, the more I see questions that people want answered. Like our age difference. So many people have commented on it, saying that they really haven't noticed it or that they don't see it. People are also talking about just how our life is going now. I quickly type up another tweet and send it out. _Ask me or Thomas a question using #HuntQandA and we might answer them!_ I lock my phone and put away my books. I have a new idea that I need to tell everyone as soon as I can.

* * *

 **Jason Leonard Jr. is online**

 _Connecting through Messenger…_

 **Andi Leonard:** Hey, JJ. I was just wondering how everyone is after what happened. What's everyone doing now?

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** Well, Mom and Dad haven't spoken in nearly a week. Eric is still studying all day, Cole hasn't called yet, Elliot learned the song Africa thanks to Emily, and we are all just trying to ignore the fact that the family blew up.

 **Andi Leonard:** Is it my fault?

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** God no, baby girl. Its just Dad acting out again. He told everyone at the club that you only moved to LA to marry rich. Don't worry about it, tho. Dad will calm down soon enough.

 **Andi Leonard:** When will he put my pictures back on the mantle?

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** By the looks of it, I'd say they'd be back up before Christmas. Are you coming back for the holidays?

 **Andi Leonard:** Maybe for Christmas. I might go visit Thomas' family for Thanksgiving.

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** Okay, I'll set up the vigil in your honor at my house then. Our first holiday without Andrea will be a hard one.

 **Andi Leonard:** Remember the first Thanksgiving without Eric? Mom acted like he was dead. Don't tell me you're going to do that with me.

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** I'll just play Cards Against Humanity without you then. Have you talked to Eric recently? I heard he's spending less time at the library, if you know what I mean.

 **Andi Leonard:** Mr. 'Girls-Don't-Give-Me-Money' may have a girlfriend?

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** He might. I called him last night, assuming he was studying. Well, he was at a 'friend's house', cramming for a test. I have never heard anyone cramming for a test while Chance the Rapper was playing in the background and people were cheering. He might have been at a party.

 **Andi Leonard:** Doesn't mean he has a girlfriend, dude.

 **Andi Leonard:** He could have a boyfriend.

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** If Eric were gay, you would be the golden child.

 **Andi Leonard:** I am the golden child, JJ. Did you see how many trophies and medals I won in high school? What'd you win? A pin for graduating?

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** Ouch. Oh, I meant to ask you, what did you spend your graduation party money on? I'm curious what books you guys have to buy there. Or did you blow it all on coffee like Em?

 **Andi Leonard:** What money?

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** You didn't get it? Mom set up a card box for you and people gave you graduation cards. I could have sworn Mom gave it to you before you left for LA.

 **Andi Leonard:** I never got it. Just how much money did I get?

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** Mom said it was close to $1,500.

 **Andi Leonard:** I know where it went, JJ. Dad has it.

 **Jason Leonard Jr.:** I probably know where he hid it too. Hey, don't worry about the money. Your big brother will get it back for you. I have to go, but I can't wait to see your next video. Love you, Andi.

 **Andi Leonard:** Love you too, JJ.

 **Jason Leonard Jr. has disconnected**

* * *

 **THOMAS ATTACKS ME|Answering Your Questions!**

 _[Andi and Thomas are sitting on the bed, reading her phone screen]_

 _Andi: I swear all the mean comments are from Bianca._

 _Thomas: I wouldn't doubt it._

 _Andi: [imitating Bianca's voice; reading her phone] You two don't even look cute together._

 _Ethan: [off-screen] Sounds just like her._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Hello wonderful people! My name is Andi and this is Thomas. We welcome you to our newest video! Today, I thought it would be fun to read your comments and answer any questions you may have._

 _Thomas: I have one; why do people do this?_

 _Andi: [looks at him; putting her hand on his shoulder] So we can connect with our fans. [looks to the camera] And I just thought it would be fun._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Before we start, I would like to give a shout out to the website We the Unicorns. They wrote an article about me, talking about my last video. You guys made my day. It lifted my spirits to see that people would take the time out of their day to write about me. You guys are amazing._

 _Thomas: She was almost crying reading your article. I also read it and I guess it wasn't so badly written. [Andi playfully hits him]_

 _Andi: Thomas Hunt just complimented you guys. Take that in stride, my friends! [Everyone in the room laughs; zoom in on Thomas smirking]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: Let's jump right into the questions! I tweeted a hashtag out that is on screen [#HuntQandA pops up] to get all of your questions. Let's see how many we can answer! [Scrolls through her phone; comments appear on screen as she reads] What is the age difference between you two?_

 _Thomas: Fourteen years. [Andi nods, looking at the camera]_

 _Andi: He was going through puberty when I was born. [Ethan and Addison laugh off-screen]_

 _Thomas: [looks at Andi] That's one way to look at it._

 _Andi: [Reading] Andi, why do you like being called Andi? [Looks to the camera] I guess I just wanted to fit in with my brothers. I'm the only girl, okay?_

 _Thomas: Do you want my sister? [Andi laughs, grabbing his hand]_

 _Andi: I like my brothers, sorry. [Reading] What is your favorite thing about Hollywood? Hm… Probably the nice weather and the palm trees. Ohio was getting really dull for me. [Reads her phone] What is your favorite YouTube video?_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _[Andi and Thomas are watching 'history of the entire world, i guess', the audio coming from her laptop]_

 _Laptop Audio: Oh, look who controls all the islands. It's the mahajapit [buzzer]. Majahapit [buzzer]. Mapajahit [buzzer]. Mahapajit [buzzer]. Mapajahit [buzzer]. Ma… Ja… Pa… Hit? [correct sound effect]_

 _Andi: [looks to the camera] I have watched this about fifty times since last week._

 _Thomas: It's becoming a problem._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: [Reading her phone] How long did you have your braces for? Did Thomas have braces too? Well, I had my braces on for about two years. [Turns to Thomas] What 'bout you?_

 _Thomas: [rolls his eyes; but smiling too] Never needed them. The doctor tried to put them on me but I refused._

 _Andi: I can tell. Your teeth are crooked. [Thomas nudges her head slightly; she turns back to her phone] What animal would you be and why? Huh, I guess I would be a wo…_

 _Thomas: [cutting her off] Cat because she thinks she's the queen of everything. [Andi stares at him, mouth open]_

 _Andi: You'd be a dragon because you hoard all your riches in a [_ _ **CENSORED**_ _] vault and you breathe fire. [Thomas gets up and walks away; Andi looks to the camera] Did he seriously just walk out on…_

 _[Thomas comes from behind the camera and tackles Andi on the bed, growling like a dragon. Andi screams as he jumps on her]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: [fixing her hair while reading her phone] Can you speak any other languages? [subtitles appearing below her as she speaks] Oui._ _Je peux aussi parler français. Je ne suis pas française, mais j'ai pris une classe de français au lycée. [_ _ **Yes, I can also speak French. I am not French, but I took French class in high school**_ _]_

 _Thomas: Elle semble mieux en français qu'en anglais._

 _Andi: He literally told me I sound better in French. [Thomas laughs as she hits him with a decorative pillow]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: [Reading her phone] Does Thomas' exes think that 'What has she done to him'? [Snaps her head to Thomas, who is turning red]_

 _Thomas: Maybe. I mean, she isn't what I normally would like in a woman. [Andi's mouth drops] But, she makes me happy and I don't mind spending all my time with people younger than me. And, if they think I changed, well, it's because I did. Andi didn't make me change; I changed because of her. She makes me feel better than anyone else has made me feel. [Andi smiles as she scoots closer to him]_

 _Andi: That's right. He's all mine._

 _Thomas: Don't make me regret saying all that._

 _Andi: [Scoots away a little bit] [Reading her phone] What was the craziest thing that happened to you back in Ohio? Uh… when my parents went to bed, we'd all go to the barn with JJ's alcohol and play Cards Against Humanity. While drunk. [Andi burries her head as Thomas looks at her]_

 _Thomas: [uses a 'dad' voice] Andrea. Leonard._

 _Andi: It was fun at the time, okay. And it was Ohio. There is literally nothing to do other than go to a Wal-Mart. [Andi laughs as Thomas rolls his eyes] And for the last question… [reading her phone] Are you the real Slim Shady? Well… [stands up; looks down at the camera] does that answer your question? [plays 'The Real Slim Shady' on her phone and dances]_

 _Thomas: I gave up my tenure for this._

 _Andi [sits back down and gives Thomas her puppy-dog look] But it was worth it, right? [Thomas kisses her on camera, leading to Ethan gasping and Addi gushing, both off camera]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: That's all the time we have today. If I didn't answer your questions, don't give up! Follow my Twitter and Instagram accounts, links below, to see if I will be doing this again in the future._

 _Thomas: I wouldn't mind doing this again. [Andi smiles]_

 _Andi: Thank you all for watching! Bye!_

 _ **Andi waves as the camera cuts out**_

 **A/N: I had this idea for a while, and I finally got to write it down! I had to include 'the history of the entire world, i guess', only because I have been addicted to it since it came out. Send help, please. CatsRtheBOSS: I like taking breaks from videos, but making them are so fun. Sometimes I just run out of ideas so I add a filler until I think of one. So I hope you like this video! :)**

 **Anyway, thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	10. Halloween Party

My friends and I are sitting in Thomas' class, waiting for him to show up. I know he's never late; I'm just always early. A few other students are scattered around the lecture hall. Ethan, Addison, and I are looking through comments on our last video. This has become an addiction for us recently. As soon as a video goes up, we wait about five minutes before we start refreshing the page constantly. The more videos we put up, the more our subscriber count goes up as well. We may not be at PewDiePie level of subs, but we have a decent amount. Decent enough to be noticed by We The Unicorns, I guess.

"Did you see the comment asking for you guys to tone down your cuteness?" Addi asks, showing me her screen. I try to hide my smile, but I couldn't. I love these kinds of comments.

"That's really cute." I say, pulling up one comment I read. "Someone is convinced we are in a toxic relationship, so I guess there is a middle ground."

"How in the hell do people think you are in a toxic relationship?" She grabs my phone from my hands.

I shrug my shoulders, taking it back. "They think that our age difference has something to do with it and all the times he has made 'demeaning' jokes about me." Addi rolls her eyes as I explain.

"Let people think what they want." She advises me, going back to reading her comments. "You've heard worse and have been through worse because of Bianca. They are just jealous that you were able to snag him for yourself." I nudge Addi playfully.

As I am reading, I am notified by my phone that someone has texted me. I expect it to be Ethan, sending me a screenshot of some mean comment Bianca posted, or Thomas, telling me I forgot to clean the sink or something. Instead, it is a picture of an invite to a Halloween party. It came from one of our new entourage members, a Music Mogul-major named Darcy. The invite looked really thematic, showing off pumpkins and black cats.

 **Happy Halloween, Hollywood U!**

 _Party at the_ _ **Pop Star Dorm**_ _, Saturday, October 28, at 8pm_

 _You_ _ **MUST**_ _wear a costume or we will NOT let you in!_

 _Bring your own drinks! Food will be provided!  
_ _ **RSVP to Lisa Valentine or Darcy Kish before Friday!**_

I nudge Addi, showing the invite to her. "Did you get an invite?" She nods her head, touching Ethan.

"I know," Addi starts, "Ethan and I are going. We are dressing up as Bonnie and Clyde!" My eyes widen and I smile at them. "Are you going? I know you probably want to go with Thomas, but I don't think Lisa would…"

"You don't think I'd what?" A flash of pink bounces in sight, taking her seat in the row in front of us. Lisa and Darcy sit down, looking at us from the row ahead.

I haven't talked to Darcy a whole lot since she got here. She has caramel skin, dark brown eyes, and brown hair that she styles in a side braid. She also tends to wear skin tight dresses, high heels, and a fur coat, even though it is hot in California. From what I know about Darcy, she is from a family who specializes in pop stars. Maybe that is why Lisa is hanging out with her; she doesn't want to be known as a child star anymore and Darcy's family can give that to her.

"Hey Lisa," Ethan says, looking up for a brief moment, "and you must be Darcy. It's great to see someone so passionate about music like Lisa." Darcy looks disinterested in Ethan as he speaks.

"Yeah," she says blankly.

"Anyway," Addi touches Lisa's arm, "about your party. Andi would like to come but she doesn't know if Thomas could come with her." Lisa's eyes widen as she looks to me.

"Well of course he can come!" She exclaims, making other students turn their heads. "But, like the invite says, he has to wear a costume. If he just shows up wearing his normal getup, I'm legit just going to throw him out."

"Who's Thomas?" Darcy asks. "Is he a music major or something?"

"Not exactly, babe," Lisa explains, "you see, Thomas is actually Thomas Hunt. You know, the famous director? Yeah, and Andi is dating him. And he is also our professor."

Darcy's mouth drops as she hears the short story about Thomas and me. "No. That's a lie."

The door opens and Thomas makes his way to the front of the lecture hall. He walks past my seat, catching my gaze quickly. He smiles as me as I wink back at him. He makes his way to the front, leaving Darcy in shock.

"You have to bring him and make him dress up," she tells me, "I need to see him hanging out with students."

I laugh at Darcy's comment. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Later that night, I am cuddled up against Thomas as we are trying to decide on what to watch on Netflix. As he flips through the different categories, I try to figure out how to ask him to go to the party with me. Would he even want to go to a party thrown by one of his students? Even if he was going to go with me? What would we even dress up as? There are plenty of couple costumes, but they are more pop culture based. What would he want to dress up as? Does he even dress up?

"Andrea?" Thomas' voice breaks my thoughts. He looks at me with a waiting look on his face. "Did you hear me?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, hun. What was it?" He lets out a small laugh before turning his attention to the screen.

"There isn't a whole lot to watch on Netflix." He starts. "Do you want to watch the documentary about Jon Benet Ramsey? I heard that was supposed to be good." I haven't looked at the screen once. I keep looking at him, watching him talk about something to watch.

"Hey, I know this might sound crazy," I try to get out, "but would you like to go to a party with me on Saturday?" He puts the remote down and looks to me.

"Why would that be crazy, Andi?" He asks.

"Well, because it is a student party," I explain, feeling my anxiety creep up on me, "it's being thrown by Lisa and it's a costume party. I didn't know if you wanted to come because everyone is so much younger than you and it might make you uncomfortable but I also thought…"

Thomas placing his lips on mine cut me off. He kissed me so deeply that my anxiety about the party seemed to melt away. His fingers grabbed my curls, tangling themselves inside my hair. He lets me go, his brown eyes staring into my soul. It reminds me of the first day of class, when I sat down right in front of him when he told me to get out. Except, this time he doesn't want to murder me.

"Andi, I would like to go to the party with you." He answers, trying to catch his breath. "What do you want to dress up as?" My eyes light up.

"You're serious?" I ask. He nods his head.

I wrap my arms around Thomas, most certainly cutting off his air supply. I knew he'd want to go with me, despite the big age gap between him and my friends. Now I am so excited for Saturday and our first costume party together.

* * *

Twitter User Info:

 _Andi with an i (_ _ **AndiLeonard88**_ _)_

 _[From Ohio to California, my dreams know no bounds. Last seen with Thomas_Hunt]_

Tweets:

Pinned tweet:

 _ **AndiLeonard88:**_ _Thanks for sticking with me through all of this #ThroughThickAndThin_ [ **picture of Thomas cupping Andi's face** ]

 _ **AndiLeonard88:**_ _If you want to see Thomas and I at a party, don't forget to add me on Snapchat! AndiLeonard88 (You get to see Thomas Hunt in a costume!)_

Retweeted by Andi with an i:

 _ **Addi_Sinclair51:**_ _Pregaming with my best friends… and Thomas._ [ **Selfie of Addi and Andi, getting into costume, with Ethan and Thomas in the background** ]

Stories

 _My Story [Tap to add a Snap!]_

Recent Updates:

 _Kendall Jenner_ [10s ago]

 _Bestie_ [1m ago]

 _Gaylord_ [2m ago]

 _Andrea Leonard_ [5m ago] [ **CLICK** ]

 _Rihanna_ [10m ago]

 _Miley Cyrus_ [11m ago]

 _Alicia H._ [20m ago]

 _Matthew L._ [1hr ago]

Andrea Leonard

[4hrs ago] [Picture of Thomas and Andi, not in costume. Caption reads] _Thomas' first college party with me!_

[4hrs ago] [Video of Addi and Andi putting on make-up, with music playing in the background, Andi speaks loudly] _Pregame with the bestie!_ [Addi waves to the camera]

[3hrs ago] [Picture of Andi, with monkey ears on her head and make-up all done. Caption reads] _'Im a mouse, DUH' (Im a monkey)_

[3hrs ago] [Group selfie with Andi, Ethan, Thomas, Addi, and Lisa, all in costume]

[3hrs ago] [Video of Andi and Thomas playing beer pong with Addi and Ethan, with loud music playing. Andi talks] _Watch me win with my awesome partner… NO!_

[3hrs ago] [Selfie of Andi and Crash, who is dressed as a monster. Caption reads] _Welcome to the Monster Mash!_

[3hrs ago] [Picture of a pink drink in a red cup. Geo-filter is on set to LA. Caption reads] _I like 'girly drinks', according to Thomas._

[2hrs ago] [Picture of Thomas holding Andi, with her legs wrapped around his torso. Caption reads] _Curious Andi and the Thomas with a Yellow Hat_

[2hrs ago] [Video of Addi and Andi dancing with Lisa and the rest of the party to a loud song.]

[2hrs ago] [Picture of a bottle of water, with a time filter over it. Caption reads] _Thomas thinks im drunk_

[2hrs ago] [Video of Thomas and Andi sitting on the couch.] [Andi:] Am I drunk? [Thomas:] Very. [Andi looks offended before Thomas kisses her]

[1hr ago] [Video of Crash getting ready to jump] [Andi:] Don't hurt yourself! [Crash jumps off the roof and hits a trampoline.]

[1hr ago] [Picture of a bloody scar on Crash's leg.]

[1hr ago] [Picture of Andi dabbing hydrogen peroxide on Crash's leg. Caption reads] _Andi should have been a nurse._

[52m ago] [Video of Andi and Addi taking shots. Caption reads] _My girlfriend can drink better than anyone._ [Everyone is cheering around them]

[31m ago] [Video of Thomas walking around, asking everyone the same question] _Has anyone seen Andi?_

[15m ago] [Picture of Andi, curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. Caption reads] _Curious Andi figured out what happens when she drinks too much._

[11m ago] [Picture of Thomas carrying Andi like a child, taking her to the car. Caption reads] _Poor Andi can't handle her alcohol._

[5m ago] [Video of Thomas driving Andi home, with Andi muttering nonsense.] [Andi:] _I want Taco Bell._ [Thomas:] _Maybe tomorrow._ [Andi:] _I want a bean burrito._

 **A/N: This is my attempt to incorporate more social media with the story, since that is what I wanted to focus on. I don't think I did a** **very good job, but I tried. I'm not sure if I made it obvious, but people were passing around Andi's phone, taking Snapchat videos and pictures. I also added in Lisa and Crash, seeing as how important they are to the main story in the game. CatsRtheBOSS: I am going to add more family info later, but I do like adding scenes with the family. Here is the first 'holiday' story with Andi and Thomas. Next up is Thanksgiving!**

 **Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	11. Watching Snapchats

I am buried under the comforter, desperately trying to get more sleep and stay away from the sunlight entering my room. How did I even get home? Oh God, Thomas saw me drunk. Actually, he saw a bunch of his students drunk, but, more importantly, he saw me act like an idiot. I'm no stranger to alcohol, but I know what I am like when I have too much. A pang of despair hits my stomach. Either that or a wave of nausea. I curl in tighter on myself as I try to go back to sleep.

I try to think about last night without thinking about the developing migraine in my temples. I remember playing beer pong with Thomas, something I probably won't forget. I remember taking pictures with everyone and how everyone kept calling us cute because of our costumes. I also remember Crash hitting something, getting a bloody scar that I had to clean. After that, I think Addi and I were having a drinking contest.

Oh, okay. I get it now.

I feel something shift on the bed. I can tell someone is there before I can see it. I cover my head even more. I know I have to get up at some point, but I just want to sleep this off. My drunk side is all about being loud and annoying, but my hangover side is cranky and a jerk. A hand places itself on my side, nudging me slightly. "How is my Curious Andi this morning?"

I turn on my side, shaking his touch from my body. As I am turning, I realize I am not wearing… anything… under the blankets. From underneath the covers, I try to ask Thomas a question. "What happened last night?"

I heard a chuckle from outside of my blanket burrito. "Nothing bad happened, I promise. You just had too much to drink." I poke my head out from the covers, getting a glimpse of Thomas. He doesn't look like he is recovering from a drunken party. I don't even think I saw him drink. He's wearing my favorite pair of pajama bottoms. I wonder what I look like. Probably like I need more sleep and a shower.

"Then can you explain why I'm not wearing anything under here?" As soon as I finish that sentence, I can see him trying not to laugh. "What did you do, Thomas?" He runs his hand through his hair, keeping his composure very well for someone who just realized his girlfriend wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Um…" he stutters out, "you don't remember? You were mad that I didn't get you Taco Bell last night. I don't know why you did this, but you got in the shower with your costume on." He starts laughing, as if this is hilarious. "I pulled you out, turned the water off, and you were gone. Next thing I know, you're in the bed and your costume was on the floor. I don't know how you got undressed that quickly, but that was the most amusing thing I've seen in a while."

I slowly pull the covers back over my head. Thomas laughs as I try to fall through the bed and never be seen again. I don't know why but, when I drink too much, I become this angry, hungry monster and, when I don't get my food, I throw tantrums. There was this party when I was in high school and I drank too many shots. According to my friends, I became aggressive when I asked the host for some pizza rolls and he said no. I apparently threw a vase into his window and nearly hit someone with the shards. I guess taking off my clothes is something new?

Thomas calms himself down enough to speak coherently. "Anyway, I have breakfast for you. Since I didn't get it last night, I brought you some Taco Bell. It's on the table whenever you're ready." He taps my side and walks out of the room. Am I dreaming? Did Thomas really buy me Taco Bell because I was desperate for it last night? The door closes and I peak my head out from the covers.

I rub the remaining sleep from my eyes. I take in my surroundings. As I sit up, I see my wet costume still on the floor. Why did I do that? The last time I was really drunk was the night before I left for Hollywood. JJ threw a party for me, inviting all my friends and supplying all the drinks. I don't remember doing anything like this. JJ said that I was crazy, but I guess he had enough food for me not to get mad. He did tell me that I found his protein bars and curled up on the couch with them. When he found me, I was holding an empty box with wrappers all over the floor.

I sit up, still covering myself up. I try replaying last night in my head. It still seemed so surreal that Thomas went to a party with me, let alone a costume party with his students. From what I saw, he was enjoying himself when he wasn't taking care of his drunken baby girlfriend. He is not the same person I met back in August. He's not so cold and humorless anymore. He seems to be opening up, not just to me, but to everyone. Ever since I started living with him, he has become more likeable than before. He's starting to make more jokes, poke fun at me rather than insult me, and he seems to be enjoying my many puns.

I guess love does do crazy things.

* * *

Thomas and I are sitting on the couch the following afternoon, my head resting against his arm. Ethan and Addison are sitting on the floor, examining their laptop. That's all the ever do anymore. Maybe they are looking for mean comments and are going to make me read them hung over. Or drunk. I can already imagine me reading a roast then getting pissed because I don't have any food. Thomas' TV is playing a rerun of _Friends_ , showing a scene where Ross tried to get a spray on tan but it keeps coming out wrong. Normally, I would be reciting all the lines. But I can barely keep my attention on the TV.

"Are you feeling better, Andi?" Addison asks, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. I shake my head.

"I hate everything." I answer her. I move closer to Thomas, possibly looking like a clingy little baby.

"So you aren't going to drink anymore?" Thomas smirks at me.

"I'll hold off until Christmas." I say to him. "You need alcohol to survive in small town Ohio covered in snow."

"Seriously?" Ethan asks. "You absolutely need it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I mean, you can go to Wal-Mart, walk around town, then go back to Wal-Mart, or drink. Your choice."

Thomas puts his arm around me, his fingers caressing my side. When we first started our relationship, I would never have imagined us being like this. Casually sitting on the couch, watching reruns, and joking about what a bitch I become when I'm hungover. Now, here we are. We aren't hiding from the school or trying to pretend we hate each other. No one really objects our relationship anymore… except for my dad, but he had zero say in the matter.

My mind starts drifting off, trying to imagine how Cole told my father off. Did Cole ever get the chance to? I don't know how often he will be able to answer the phone or even get a call out. Does he send letters? Maybe he sent one and it is on its way to me. I don't remember giving him my new address.

"Addi," I start, rubbing my eyes, "did any mail come for me? Did Bradley or Gayle mention any mail?" Bradley and Gayle are other Movie Star majors, and they were my first friends beside Addison and Ethan. Addi touches her finger to her lips.

"I'm not sure," she answers, "why?"

"Cole is on tour," I explain to her, "and I don't think I gave him Thomas' address. If he sends any mail, it might go to the university. Can you just keep an eye out?" She nods.

"Anyway," Ethan steers the conversation, "what should we do for the next video?"

The room is silent, except for the TV. I was so busy with getting drunk and partying that I haven't thought about what to do for our channel. I can tell Thomas doesn't care what we do. He looks to me with a glint in his eye. Wait.

"What if we show Andi her Snapchat story from the party?" He suggests. I let out a groan and bury my head in his chest.

"That's actually a good idea!" Addison exclaims.

"That way, we can show off Andi's Snapchat account to get more followers and humiliate her at the same time." Ethan throws in his opinion. "No offense, Andi, but it is so fun to make fun of you." I wave off his comment.

"I grew up with three brothers. Being picked on was just part of living with boys." I close my eyes, just listening to Thomas' heart beating.

Whenever I read something like a girl hearing a boy's heart beat, I thought it was so stupid. But now, actually doing this for myself, I don't think it's stupid. It is actually very nice and soothing.

* * *

 **Andi's Halloween Party Experience (Watching Snapchats)**

 _[Andi is lying on the bed, curled in a fluffy blanket. Thomas sits on the bed, moving closer to her]_

 _Thomas: [nudges her] Are you okay?_

 _Andi: I don't know if I wanna do this anymore._

 _Ethan: [walks in from the side, pulling the blanket off of Andi] Too bad. I want this to happen._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: [seeming unenthused] What's up, everyone? I'm Andi and…_

 _Thomas: [laughing] You are so not ready for this, are you?_

 _Andi: I had nothing to do with this. You guys are all sociopaths who want to see me suffer. [Falls back onto the bed, grabbing her fluffy blanket]_

 _Thomas: I'm Thomas and, today, we are going to talk about Andi's Halloween party we went to. [Andi groans] Hey, I'm finally spearheading this video and I am going to enjoy this. Also a lot of the comments say that I should participate more._

 _Ethan [off-screen]: You read the comments?_

 _Thomas: That's all you guys do! She [points to Andi] even sends me ones that make fun of how 'uncomfortable' I am doing this._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Thomas: So, if you know anything about Andi, you know that she uses Snapchat for everything. [Pictures flash on screen, mainly selfies and pictures of movie posters from Andi's Snapchat] We went to a party for Halloween, and things got interesting. Not because I was the only person older than 21 there. So today, I thought I'd show Andi what exactly happened at that party._

 _Andi: [glares at Thomas] I hate you._

 _Thomas: No you don't._

 _Andi: I'm going to melt your Audrey._

 _Thomas: [grabbing her face gently] No you won't._

 _[Andi starts laughing, Thomas joins her]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Thomas: I have Andi's phone [holds up a Samsung Galaxy 6 with a 'Starry Night' case] here with the entire story on it. So, before we do this, I want you to explain what you remember. [Smiles smugly at Andi]_

 _Andi: [rolls her eyes] There was a party being thrown by a couple of our friends on campus. I asked Thomas to go and he said yes, even though he had to dress up. I convinced him to dress up as the Man in the Yellow Hat from Curious George, while I went as the monkey._

 _Thomas: Our very own Curious Andi._

 _Andi: And… [glares at Thomas, smile spreading across her face] Anyway, we got there and started to have a good time. We played beer pong for a bit and then we danced. I remember you shoving a bottle of water at me, because I was 'drunk'._

 _Addison [off-screen]: You kinda were. You ran into Crash and said 'I'm the stunt person now.'_

 _Ethan [off-screen]: Then you punched him in the chest._

 _Andi: [stifles a laugh] Uh… yeah. I should mention that, when I get drunk, I turn into something truly terrifying. JJ even named my drunk personality: Skyla._

 _[Everyone in the room laughs. Andi falls back on the bed, taking a pillow and laughing into it. Thomas covers his face with his hands]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Thomas: [trying to stop laughing] Why did he name you Skyla?_

 _Andi: [shrugs her shoulders] I don't know. He thought it sounded like a 'dirty' name. [Looks at the camera] Sorry to anyone named Skyla. I didn't name my alter ago this. My brother did. Hold on. [reaches over to her phone]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _[Andi holds her phone towards the camera, ringing up a number. A man on the other end with a comfortably deep voice answers]_

 _Phone: Hello?_

 _Andi: Hey, JJ! What's up?_

 _JJ: Is that Andrea Michelle? How's my baby sister doing?_

 _Andi: [smiling widely] I'm great. So, I was just wondering something. Did Emily show you my Snapchat story from Saturday?_

 _JJ: I think she did. What the [_ _ **CENSORED**_ _] was Thomas wearing?_

 _Andi: [laughs] He was the Man in the Yellow Hat. You know, from Curious George?_

 _JJ: Oh! I get it now. Emily took a screen shot and had a hard time figuring out what you were._

 _Andi: Well, did you watch the whole thing? Apparently, my 'Skyla' side came out at the party._

 _JJ: [laugher from the phone] Oh my God. Did you throw a vase at someone? Did you steal all the FiberOne bars?_

 _Andi: No I…_

 _Thomas: [interrupts her] She disappeared and I found her, curled up on the floor hugging a bottle of Barefoot. She then got fussy in the car because I didn't get her Taco Bell. [JJ laughs on the phone while Andi is turning red]_

 _JJ: Wait. Your boyfriend, who is fourteen years older than you, went to a college party with you? And he took care of you while you were in your Skyla phase? [pause] So when's the wedding?_

 _[Andi breaks into laughter while Thomas hides his face]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: So, everyone was wondering why you called me Skyla in the first place. Where did you get the name?_

 _JJ: I don't really know. I just thought it sounded like a girl who was sweet and innocent but had a bad side. And by bad side, I mean a jerk that won't stop calling people names until she gets her candy._

 _Andi: But that's me everyday._

 _Thomas: You would not believe how much junk food is in my house now because of her._

 _JJ: You should have seen what our house looked like when we all lived together._

 _Andi: Anyway, thanks for the insight on my drunk alter ego. Love you, JJ!_

 _JJ: Love you too. Bye! [hangs up]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Thomas: [holding Andi's phone in his hand] Back to business. I will play you the story and you have to tell me what you don't remember anymore. Got it?_

 _Andi: [playing with her hair] I guess. Can you at least tone down the amount of teasing?_

 _Ethan (off-screen): No._

 _Addison (off-screen): Not at all._

 _Andi: Okay. Hit me with your best shot._

 _Ethan and Addison (both off-screen): Fire away!_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _[Picture of Thomas and Andi before the party flashes up on screen. Andi smiles and points to it.]_

 _Andi: Obviously not drunk here._

 _Thomas: [looks to camera] She did have a glass of wine, but nothing too major._

 _[Video of Addison and Andi getting ready appears on screen.]_

 _Andi: Is it bad that I'm cringing?_

 _Addison (off-screen): I'm in the video with you!_

 _Andi: Sorry._

 _[Picture of Andi in costume.]_

 _Thomas: What movie are you quoting?_

 _Andi: Mean Girls. How do you not know it?_

 _Thomas: [shrugs his shoulders] I never really cared for Lindsay Lohan._

 _[Camera zooms in on Andi's shocked face]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _[Picture of the group in a large selfie]_

 _Andi: I remember this. Getting you to join in was a pain._

 _[Video of Andi and Thomas playing beer pong]_

 _Thomas: Getting you to actually throw was a pain. [Andi playfully smacks him]_

 _[Picture of Andi and Crash flashes on screen, then a picture of a pink drink. Andi continues smiling]_

 _Andi: Literally seconds before I took this, Thomas said 'here's your girly drink'. [looks at Thomas and laughs]_

 _Thomas: That's all she'll ever drink if alcohol is involved._

 _[Picture of Andi and Thomas posing for a picture]_

 _Andi: It's me as Curious Andi!_

 _Thomas: I can safely say that I have never done that before. And I guess I'm just glad I didn't break my back holding you._

 _Andi: What if I was heavier?_

 _Thomas: I probably wouldn't have posed. [Andi laughs while Thomas touches her phone]_

 _[Picture of a water bottle shows up on screen, which is quickly replaced by a video of Andi asking if she's drunk]_

 _Thomas: You were very drunk, by the way._

 _Andi: No, I remember doing this. I remember, right after I posted it, someone screenshotted the moment we kissed and put it all over Twitter._

 _Ethan (off-screen): That was you._

 _Andi: Oh. [falls back on the bed]_

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _[Video shows up on screen, showing Crash falling on the trampoline. Andi covers her mouth as the picture of her treating his wounds comes on screen.]_

 _Andi: Is he okay?_

 _Thomas: Wait. You don't remember this? [Andi shakes her head] So, you mean to tell me that you treated him without remembering it?_

 _Andi: My mom is a nurse. I have been trained since I was little to help people when they need it._

 _Addison (off-screen): Did you want to be a nurse too?_

 _Andi: That's what I put on all my senior bios in high school. Couldn't let anyone know I wanted to be a movie star._

 _Thomas: You should have stuck with nursing. [Andi looks to the camera, slightly offended but laughs]_

 _[Video shows up of Andi downing shots faster than Addison. Andi tries her hardest not to laugh as Thomas is giving her a glare]_

 _Andi: I do not remember this._

 _Thomas: That was pure vodka. Where did you learn how to drink like that?_

 _Andi: What happens on the farm stays on the farm._

 _Thomas: [covers his face with his hand] I am amazed by and scared for you._

 _Andi: I'll take that as a compliment._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _[Video appears, showing Thomas walking around the party to find Andi. Andi is covering her face as the picture of her, curled up on the floor and cuddling a bottle appears]_

 _Thomas: Did you learn anything from this?_

 _Andi: Not to take you to a college party again? [Thomas slightly nudges her head]_

 _Thomas: [looking to the camera] It's like taking care of a child. I swear._

 _Andi: Waah waah. [Thomas glares at her until she laughs]_

 _[Picture of Thomas carrying Andi to the car turns into the video of Andi asking for Taco Bell]_

 _Andi: [looks to the camera, snapping her fingers] I got my Taco Bell the next morning. And this morning too._

 _Thomas: I have never seen someone so small eat so much._

 _Andi: You should see how my brothers eat. It'll make sense._

 _ **Jump cut**_

 _Andi: That is all the time we have today. I hope you all enjoyed watching my slobbery drunk self run around at a party begging for fast food._

 _Thomas: Watching it is more fun than actually seeing it._

 _Addison (off-screen): True!_

 _Andi: Anyway… Please give this video a thumbs up if you enjoyed my misery. Please remember to subscribe for more videos and follow all of our social links to see all of these first hand. See you later! Bye!_

 _ **Andi waves as the camera fades out**_

 **A/N: This was a bit of a long one, but I am so happy with how it turned out. I wanted to show just how much Thomas' personality has shifted since dating Andi openly. I know it may seem like it was forced, but this actually happens. The more time someone spends with someone else, the more their personalities lean towards the other person. I might just have to show how Thomas has rubbed off on Andi.**

 **Jemmie: Thank you so much for finding the social media part entertaining. I thought it only made sense to me. :D **

**CatsRtheBOSS: I know it was hard to follow at first, but I probably should have mentioned that it was from someone else's social media account, not Andi's. And yes, Thomas really does love Andi enough to follow her around at a college party.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes! :)**


	12. I Have Been Exposed…

I can't believe how much time has passed. It doesn't feel like it, but Thanksgiving is coming up sooner than I realized. Back home, I would have realized it sooner with the leaves changing colors and the colder weather coming. In California, I barely noticed something different when the weather started to cool off. Even Halloween here is warmer than in Ohio; my mother had to make sure I wore coats and gloves over my costume to keep me warm when I was a kid.

Addison and I are sitting in front of the Fashionista Dorm, where she was still staying. I feel like it has been forever since I lived on campus, but I only moved out a few weeks ago. We are starting our final projects for a few classes. Thomas insisted that I do not work on any projects in the house. I mean, it's understandable. He is still my teacher and that could be a very unfair advantage. As I am trying to settle on an idea, Addison nudges my shoulder.

"Did you have any idea what he was going to assign?" Her eyes widen as she continues down the list. I shrug back to her.

"Not one clue. He keeps all school related things outside of the house. That probably explains why he is constantly in his office now." I think back to a night where he came home rather late, looking exhausted from all the work he is putting into his final projects. "I can't even schedule for next semester in the house. He doesn't want to know who is going to teach me."

She smirks slightly at my comment. "Right. He doesn't want his girlfriend saying another teacher is better. That's like him saying another Movie Star major is better than you." I playfully smack Addi with my notebook.

My phone lets out a small noise, tearing my attention away from my school work. The screen previews a reminder note. _Thanksgiving with the Hunt's in 7 days!_ My heart leaps as I lock my screen. Thomas called his parents a week ago, asking if it was okay if I came along. According to him, his mother would not stop asking questions about me. She seems very excited to meet me. I don't know anything else about his family, except for Rachel, whom I've only met a few times. I catch Addison trying to peek at my phone.

I pull it out of her sight. "Don't snoop in my business." I go back to my work, but she continues to pry.

"What was on your phone, Andi?" She asks, her voice getting higher with every word.

"Personal business, babe." I say, pushing her back. "Business between me and my phone."

"Does it have to do with Thanksgiving break next week?" I hate when she gets this way. I absolutely love Addi like a sister, but she can be annoying like one too.

I roll my eyes. "Yes. And I'm already nervous about it so please don't make it worse." Addi takes my hint, slowly creeping back to her notebook.

A moment of silence passes. I don't know why I am so nervous about this. It's just meeting his family. I guess that marks a big step in the relationship, but I wasn't one for dating. All of this is fairly new to me. How am I supposed to act in Thomas' parent's house? Do they already know all the drama and trials we've been through? How much do they know? I try pushing those thoughts from my head. I need to focus on Thomas' biggest project right now. It's an open ended prompt, but it must be a written paper with sources and pertaining to Hollywood right now. The amount of work for this is probably more than any AP class I took in high school.

My phone makes another noise, signaling an e-mail has been sent to me. I look at my screen, reading the preview. It's from an unknown e-mail, probably from someone Ethan forwarded to me. He insisted that I put a work inquiry e-mail in our video descriptions and he filters out the bad e-mails and forwards the good ones to me. I don't want to see the ones that get deleted. The subject line reads _I Think You Should Watch This..._ and it sends chills down my spine. What could possibly be waiting for me in this?

I click it and a link to a YouTube video pops up. The original sender wrote me a message along with the link. I force myself to read it, unsure how to feel.

 _Hi Andi and Thomas!_

 _My name is Amy and I have been watching you since you started popping up online. I basically have been your fans since before you became super popular. Regardless, I also know about your beef with Bianca Stone and her friends (but I saw you with Shae and Lance, so I'm not sure if they are still her friends). Anyway, I only bring up Bianca because she also has a YouTube channel. She sticks to make-up videos or 'look how much money I have' videos. But, a few days ago, she uploaded a video called 'Exposing Andi Leonard', basically bashing you. I only thought you should know because... well... a lot of the things she said were bullsh*t. I thought you could maybe humiliate her online the same way she did to you._

 _I love your videos and I can't wait to see what happens._

 _Amy (YT: AmyV83)_

The nervousness about Thanksgiving has disappeared and has been replaced with anger. Bianca won't let me be happy, no matter what. She will always find a way to make my good mood go away. I quickly lock my phone. I don't want another blow up like a few weeks ago. I have to keep my anger in check until I actually watch it. And I won't watch it until I am on camera.

* * *

 **Eric Leonard is online**

 _Connecting through Messenger..._

 **Andi Leonard:** Hey, Eric.

 **Andi Leonard:** Eric?

 **Andi Leonard:** I know you're online.

 **Andi Leonard:** Don't say that you hate me too.

 **Eric Leonard:** Andrea. I was studying. You should know by now that we have to stick together.

 **Andi Leonard:** You are so sweet. So, you are really studying at 4pm in Ohio time?

 **Eric Leonard:** Yes?

 **Andi Leonard:** Is JJ telling the truth? Do you have a girlfriend?

 **Eric Leonard:** Yeah. Her name is Developmental Psychology and Psychology for Elders. Screw you.

 **Andi Leonard:** Hey now. I'm only curious because I wondering if it would be a good idea to bring Thomas to Ohio for Christmas. I'm going to his parent's home for Thanksgiving and I wanted to include our family.

 **Eric Leonard:** I mean, do what you want. If you want to make Mom and Dad angry, bring him. If you want to make JJ and I the best children, bring him.

 **Eric Leonard:** Actually bring him. We should get past this stupid argument.

 **Andi Leonard:** Do you know why Dad hates him?

 **Eric Leonard:** I heard that he is angry because you only moved there to get a sugar daddy. His words not mine.

 **Andi Leonard:** He really thinks that I went to LA, to go to Hollywood U, and put myself through school to get a sugar daddy? Awesome. Nice to know that the family isn't very supportive of me.

 **Andi Leonard:** Dad can't support me dating someone older but he will support Cole taking a black girl to prom?

 **Eric Leonard:** You know there is an age difference between Mom and Dad too.

 **Andi Leonard:** Exactly.

 **Eric Leonard:** You know that Dad took down all your pictures?

 **Andi Leonard:** Yeah. JJ told me.

 **Eric Leonard:** It's really unfair. You were his superstar child compared to his sons. You were in so many activities that you couldn't put it all on your letter jacket.

 **Eric Leonard:** And now he's acting like you don't exist.

 **Andi Leonard:** TBH, he has been acting like that since I was born. That's the only reason I did all that stuff. Even that one year of tap dancing.

 **Eric Leonard:** You did all that stuff for Dad's attention?

 **Andi Leonard:** Yes. All you had to do was get good grades. JJ and Cole played football. And he adored all of you guys. I did so many things and Dad didn't seem to notice. How is that fair?

 **Eric Leonard:** Don't tell anyone, but I want you to come home for Christmas. Just come home. We need to fix this.

 **Andi Leonard:** What about Mom?

 **Eric Leonard:** This doesn't involve her. She did nothing but ignore her husband's attitude. We have to talk about this.

 **Andi Leonard:** Thanks for talking to me. I have to go now. I have some final projects to work on.

 **Eric Leonard:** I can help.

 **Andi Leonard:** I copied your homework enough back home. I have to do my own. Talk to you later, Eric.

 **Eric Leonard:** Bye, Andi!

 **Eric Leonard has disconnected.**

* * *

 **I Have Been Exposed… Oops**

 _[Andi is sitting on the bed, looking at the screen as Thomas walks into shot]_

 _Thomas: Are you really doing this to yourself?  
_

 _Andi [not even looking up]: I'm just curious what passes for 'being exposed' in Bianca's mind._

 _Ethan [off-screen]: Probably that you dye your hair or you don't wear the best clothes._

 _Andi [looks off camera]: [ **CENSORED** ] you, Ethan._

 _ **Upbeat music plays, with a title screen reading 'Life Online w/ Thomas & Andi'**_

 _Andi: Hello all my wonderful people! I'm Andi and this is Thomas. Welcome back!_

 _Thomas: As you can see, she is trying something new. I think this actually works for you. [smiles at Andi]_

 _Andi [smiles shyly]: Yes, me being all animated and happy. I want to thank my good friend Dean for our title graphic design. If anyone needs special effect work done, Dean is your man. There is a link to his YouTube channel below. Check him out and tell him Andi sent you!_

 _Ethan [off-screen]: You sound like an infomercial. [Andi and Thomas break into laughter]_

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Andi: Before we get into the actual video, I have to thank someone for bringing this to my attention. A viewer by the name of Amy sent me the link to the video we are going to watch today. So, I thank you, Amy. [Amy's YouTube page pops up on screen] Everyone thank her. You're the best._

 _Thomas: So what did Amy actually tell you?  
_

 _Andi: Amy told me that a video was posted by a certain someone we shall not name [Voldemort's face pops up for a brief second] 'exposing' me. Now, I have to preface this by saying I have never seen a video like this before. I mean, I saw one exposing the Gabbie Show, but that was more of no one likes Gabbie._

 _Addison [off-screen]: I like Gabbie._

 _Ethan [off-screen]: You're the only one._

 _Andi: [laughing] That's so rude._

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Andi: Okay, so the video is actually titled 'Exposing Andi Leonard'. Can I just say that she titled it 'Andi' instead of Andrea, and that makes me so happy she used my preferred name?_

 _Thomas: You don't like being called Andrea, Andrea?_

 _Andi: No, I… [she realizes what Thomas just said and stares at him] I'm serious about melting your Audrey._

 _Thomas: Awe, Andrea is mad. [Thomas pats her head until she starts laughing]_

 _Andi: It's like I'm back home again and Thomas is all of my brothers._

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Andi: Let's see what this video holds for me. [A video pops up on the side of the screen as Andi and Thomas crowd the laptop]_

 _Bianca's Video: Hello everyone. My name is Bianca Stone and this is Lance Sergio. Today we will be talking about the person people can't stop talking about no matter how ugly her laugh is, Andi Leonard._

 _Andi: [laughs] I mean, she has a point. I do have an ugly laugh._

 _Thomas: They're sitting just like we are. Did you notice that?_

 _Andi: They are! I mean, I was told they started making vlogs shortly after we did so it wouldn't surprise me that they are copying us slightly._

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Bianca's Video: Andi and I have a rough history. If you guys remember, she spilled champagne on my dress the first night she was here. She went on to harass my family for weeks. I had to report her to the school just to keep her in line._

 _Andi: [covering her face with her hands, groaning] I can't believe I still have to explain this._

 _Thomas: None of that happened?_

 _Andi: I never intentionally spilled anything on her dress. I bumped into her and it just happened. I never harassed her family; her father kept coming after me. She lied to your face just to get me expelled._

 _Thomas: You know, I do remember that._

 _Andi: I'm surprised you remember anything from before we got together. [Zoom in on Thomas glaring at Andi]_

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Bianca's Video: Now, it seems that Andi is back and in the public eye once again. Today, I will be explaining why Andi isn't all sweet and innocent as everyone thinks she is._

 _Andi: I've never claimed to be sweet and innocent._

 _Thomas: Have you seen her at a party recently? [YouTube tag linking to the last video]_

 _Bianca's Video: Number one; she is nothing but a wanna be star. Hollywood is supposed to be for talent. Andi barely has any credits to her name. She's not even from this state! How is she supposed to make it here as a star when no one knows her name?_

 _Andi: Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me you didn't dig through my Instagram account to 'expose' me? Because if you dig deep enough, you'll find pictures of me on the stage and in costume. [Pictures of Andi acting in high school flash on screen in rapid secession]_

 _Thomas: Was Jenni unavailable to do your dirty work?_

 _[Andi throws her head back in laughter]_

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Bianca's Video: Number two; Andi's only claim to fame is dating a teacher. That's right, Andi is known for nearly ruining Thomas Hunt's very long career just because she wanted to get in his bed. Why else would she date someone so much older? Ugh. It makes me sick._

 _Andi: [looks directly at the camera, shaking her head] I have no words._

 _Thomas: I do. You know what? I don't mind that my tenure got revoked because of her. I don't mind that our picture was everywhere when the news broke. I don't mind that I almost gave up everything for her. Andi has made me such a better person since she came into my life. On the surface, it may look like it was a bad thing. But, if she never came here, I would still be the same, grouchy person I was back then._

 _Andi: [staring at Thomas] I love when he gets worked up like this. [Glances to the camera] I would watch your back Bianca. This man controls your grades._

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Bianca's Video: Number three; she is trailer trash. You wanna know where she's from? She's from Ohio. Other than Cleveland, Ohio is full of nothing but grass and trailer parks. It is not a pretty state. It is straight up nasty. I guess that's where she gets her personality from._

 _Andi: [holds her hand in the air, ready to go off] Ohio is not full of trailer parks. It is not nasty. Have you ever even been to Ohio? Have you actually been to Cleveland when the Indians play? Have you seen the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame? Yes, I grew up in Northeast Ohio, but that doesn't mean I am trailer trash. Ohio has some beautiful places and nice beaches. I am not ashamed to admit that is where I am from. Quick side note, my dad has a membership to a country club so I guess that doesn't mean I'm trailer trash, right Bibi?_

 _Thomas: Can I also add that Bianca didn't name the capital city of Ohio? She said Cleveland, not Columbus. Is there anything in Columbus?  
_

 _Andi: [shrugs her shoulders] Not really. Cleveland has more attractions and more things to do than Columbus. Also, I lived closer to Cleveland than Columbus so I saw more of that city._

 _Addison [off-screen]: So is Ohio really boring?_

 _Andi: I know I make fun of it a lot, but it has its quirks. There are so many beautiful places in the state that it makes it worth it. There is a place where you can jump off a cliff into the water below and it is so_ _exhilarating. Once, Cole pushed me off the cliff and I hit the water so hard that my nose actually started to bleed._

 _Thomas: Oh my gosh. Other than the nose bleed, that sounds great._

 _Andi: [stares at the camera] Attack my state again and you better be prepared to fight._

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Bianca's Video: One final point is that Andi is literally here just for the drama. When I see her with her 'friends' [at this word, Andi makes a confused expression at Addison and Ethan] they are constantly on their phones, looking for drama to start. I don't quite understand why she is obsessed with it. She made her name known by starting drama with me and ruining one of my dresses. She made a YouTube channel with her boyfriend and drama follows them everywhere. To quote her own words… she is a black sheep._

 _[Andi puts the laptop on the bed and walks out of view]_

 _Thomas: [yells to her] Are you okay?_

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Andi: [composing herself, clearing her throat] Let me explain something to you. I don't like drama whatsoever. I never ruined your dress to get my name out there. I didn't come here to get a 'sugar daddy' or whatever people think. I never intentionally meant to fall for my teacher. And yes, I am a black sheep. I've already admitted it. But, you just admitted to watching other videos of mine. And for someone who says they hate me, that's pretty embarrassing. Also, I've tipped cows bigger than you. You don't intimidate me._

 _Thomas: She was raised in a barn. Nothing intimidates her._

 _Addison [off-screen]: Except final projects._

 _Andi: [ **CENSORED** ] you, Addi._

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Andi: Okay, everything that Bianca 'exposed' me on was nothing major. Everything is basically common knowledge now. My life is pretty open, so it doesn't matter what anyone says._

 _Thomas: I know things just by her living here. She is constantly humming classical music pieces or singing show tunes. That tells me that she is more musically inclined than other people and she was in plays and musicals in her hometown. [shrugs his shoulders] Tell Eric that he has a psychologist to beat._

 _Andi: [laughs] Nah, you could never be a psychologist like Eric. He is way too smart._

 _Thomas: And I'm not? [laughs at Andi as she covers her face]_

 ** _Jump cut_**

 _Andi: Now we know what other people think of me, I wanna know what you guys think of me. If you're watching this to the very end, you obviously enjoy me or Thomas an adequate amount. Leave a comment telling me your honest opinion of me._

 _Thomas: [looks to her] Your hair is super curly and it falls out all the time._

 _Andi: [stares at him] You're a perfectionist and you want to change everything._

 _Thomas: Touché._

 _Andi: [turns back to the camera] Remember to like this video if you want to see more and, if you aren't already, subscribe for more! We will see you soon. Bye!_

 ** _Andi and Thomas wave to camera as it fades out_**

 **A/N: I am back from a short hiatus! I have been very busy with work and such, but I am finally back! I know this one may seem like it is coming out of nowhere, but this one is just before the Thanksgiving chapter, so I wanted something to hold you over. I also thought of Bianca trying to expose Andi from all of the videos on YouTube of people exposing other people (GabbieShow and RiceGum, anyone?).**

 **lxaah11:** **You and my dad have the same birthday! Happy (very) late birthday! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It is my gift to you! :)**

 **CatsRtheBoss: I'm glad that you think Thomas still seems like himself. That's all I could have hoped for! Don't worry about the families; that is coming very soon! I hope that it can live up to your expectations!**

 **Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, babes!**


	13. Thanksgiving with the Hunts

The only other time I was in Thomas' car was when Bianca and Lance chased us around Los Angeles. Most of the time, I get rides from Ethan or an Uber. I wish Ethan and Addison were coming with me, but they have their own families to meet up with for Thanksgiving. The closer we drive to Black Mountain Ranch, the more my stomach turns in on itself. Then again, that could just be from the lack of food I have in my stomach.

The radio continues to play as I stare out the window. The two-hour drive sounded longer in my head, but now I realize just how short of a drive it is. I don't know how his family will take to me. Rachel liked me enough and I barely got to speak to Steve, but I never met anyone else. Would they like me regardless of our age difference? Or will they be like my father and completely disregard our relationship?

"You're doing it again," Thomas' voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Doing what?" I ask. He doesn't break eye contact with the road as he speaks to me.

"Overthinking," he calmly answers, "whenever you overthink, you tend to braid your hair." My fingers freeze mid-twist. "You think I didn't notice that during the first test you ever took? You were braiding your hair for nearly five minutes thinking about one question."

"It's not my fault your tests are difficult." I mutter. I can hear him scoff under his breath.

We continue along the San Diego Freeway, my head turning to the right to look at the ocean. I would have wanted Thomas to go to Ohio with me for Thanksgiving. My hometown looks straight out of a commercial for any holidays. During Thanksgiving, the air becomes chilly, the leaves turn a beautiful red and gold, and I swear every house is decorated with harvest decorations.

Normally, my dad's side of the family would come over to watch football and play games while the women cooked. My favorite memory was when I was about thirteen and I was playing football with my brothers and cousins. I think JJ tried throwing it to me, but he ended up hitting my cousin Ryland in the face, chipping his tooth. I wonder if they are playing football now. I bet my cousins would have loved to play football with Thomas… or try to get him to play. I highly doubt he would join in.

My phone lights up, notifying me of something. The Snapchat icon pops up with JJ's name next to the ghost. I open the app to see what he sent me. A picture of JJ and Emily pops up, with the text bar reading 'WE LOVE AND MISS YOU ANDI!', followed by a string of broken heart emojis. A pang of sadness hits me again. This is the first time in eighteen years that I haven't spent a holiday with my family. Even when we got jobs that required us to work on holidays, we found a way around it. I double tap his name and a camera opens up. I sneakily take a picture of Thomas driving, while also trying to get my face in it too.

 _SNAP!_

"What was that?" He asks as he effortlessly changes lanes. I quickly cover up my phone with my cardigan.

"Nothing," I respond. Why did I leave the sound on?

"Andrea," he starts, "I've been around you and Addison long enough to know that you always take pictures with the sound on. Who was that for?"

I sigh, putting my phone in my lap. "JJ. I just wanted him to know that I'm having a good time."

I look at the picture I was able to take. Half of my face is visible, and I was able to get a good shot of him driving without him realizing I was taking a picture. I click the 'save' button and type a message for JJ. 'I miss you guys too! On our way to the Hunt's house!' I send the snap to my brother and close the app.

Thomas turns on the turn signal to get off the San Diego Freeway. The butterflies that ate up my stomach all last night return. We are only nine miles away from Thomas' house. I run my hands through my hair. I better start planning my introduction now. 'Hi. I'm Andrea. I'm Thomas' girlfriend and I also should mention I'm his student too. Hope that's not too weird.' No. I don't want to scare his family off. What am I going to do?

I feel the car make a right turn rather abruptly. As I look around, I notice the green siren logo on the side of the building. Thomas pulls his car into the drive thru lane, stopping behind a mini van. He turns to me, his brown eyes shining. He gently grabs my hand.

"I know you aren't a fan of this place, but I want you to feel better." He starts, his voice caressing my ear canal. "My family will love you. I know that because… well… I love you…" His voice fades away as the weight of his words hits me.

Did he just say he loved me? He tries to avoid eye contact. It's only been a short while, but I can tell that me means it. I mean, we practically live together and I am meeting his family today. I lean over my seat and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. I linger for a second as he takes a deep breath of relief. I lean in close to his ear. "I love you too."

His eyes meet mine. Without a word from either of us, he pulls me in closer to his body. It isn't until the honking of a horn behind us reminds us where we are. I look in the back windshield and see a car full of people angrily waiting to get their coffee fix. "We better not keep them waiting. Andi, what would you like?"

I smile as we pull up to place our order. Maybe today won't be so bad.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Thomas says, turning down the radio, "and we are right on time." He pulls his car into a concrete driveway, leading up to a large house.

This house puts my childhood home to shame. A brick walk way leads to the front door, with a small garden on both sides. The walls are high with lots of windows and lights on the sides. I slowly step out of the car, suddenly feeling very out of place. Thomas slips his hand in mine. He looks at me expectedly. "You have nothing to worry about." I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I take a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other. It's a surprise I still know how to walk.

Thomas turns the doorknob, pushing the wooden door open. The foyer is brightly lit with harvest decorations all around. Orange and brown leaves line the walls, kindergarten craft turkeys sit on side tables, and a cinnamon candle is burning. From around the corner, a small dog barks and makes its little legs run towards me. Thomas reaches down to pet her as a small woman in a tight black dress walks up to us with open arms.

"Thomas, you're finally here!" Her shrill voice echoes off the walls. She hugs him tightly. As she is letting him go, I catch a better look at her. Her face has a few wrinkles, but she covers them up well. Her black hair is tied up in a neat French twist, not a single hair out of place. Her earrings are simple; small diamonds that match her necklace and ring. She notices me behind Thomas and her mouth drops.

"Is this the girl Rachel was talking about? Oh, she is absolutely gorgeous! Jay! Get in here! Thomas is here!" I hear another set of footsteps come into the foyer. Thomas wraps his arm around my waist as a man, who I assume is Jay, walks into the room.

He is an older gentleman, roughly the age of the woman I just met. His slicked back hair is graying, but it doesn't distract from his features. The more I look at him, the more I see Thomas in his face. The same eyes, the same cheekbones, the same nose. He looks me up and down, examining me. I try not to squirm under his gaze.

"Ah yes," he finally says, "you must be Andrea. We have heard so much about you."

"Actually she prefers to be called Andi." Thomas corrects him.

"Oh, why is that? Andrea is a perfectly good name." Thomas' mother asks me.

My mouth runs dry. "Um… it was started by my brothers when I was little…" I start, but Jay doesn't let me finish.

"It's a minor detail, Renee," he drops the topic, "well, I welcome you to our house. Dinner will be served shortly. In the mean time, everyone is out back. Thomas, may I speak to you privately?"

I look up to him. His eyes have grown wider and his skin more pale. "Of course." He lets go of me to follow his father into another room. Renee has already scampered off to the back.

Part of me wants to follow her, to meet the other members of Thomas' family. If they are all like his mother, tonight should be a breeze. But, I want to know if his father is confirming my suspicion; that I am too young for him. I slowly make my way towards the wall, where Thomas and his father are on the other side. I make my way to the doorway. I can make out both voices, except that they are whispering.

A deeper voice, probably Jay's, speaks. "It seems that your mother likes her enough. However, I hope you're prepared for a lot of sideways glances."

"Why would they do that?" Thomas asks in a quiet voice.

"She's a little young." I knew it. "And we can't forget your trial. Everyone heard about it. She could have destroyed your career, you know."

I step away from the wall. I knew that they would still think that about me. Why did I think that people wouldn't? I make my way through the house. I find another large door with glass paneling. On the other side of the glass, I could see people playing near a pool and talking on large couches. I try to get myself to move, but I am stuck in place. What if everyone is as judgmental as his father?

"You made it!" I hear a familiar voice call out. I look over to see Rachel, her hair down in loose curls and wearing a similar dress to her mother's. "We were starting to think you weren't going to show up. Why are you standing in here? Everyone is outside ready to meet you." I pull my cardigan closer around my body.

"I overheard your father talking to Thomas about me," I admit in a small voice, "and how people can easily judge me because of my age." My eyes sting with fresh tears, but I manage to hold them back. I can't cry. Not right now.

Rachel looks to me softly before placing her arm around my shoulder. "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but everyone will judge you. You know how Thomas is, right?" I nod. "Good. Everyone in this family acts the same way. We may be a little stuck up and rude, but that's only because we care a great deal. Don't worry about it, Andrea. You'll do just fine here."

Rachel leads me to the large wooden door that separates me from the rest of the family. She's right. There is nothing I can do to stop them from judging me. I just have to let it happen.

* * *

After a few hours of talking and meeting the family, the food is finally ready. Renee leads everyone to a large dining room. Back home, we had our dinner in the dining room, but there weren't enough seats for everyone. Dad would have to grab the trays so people can eat in the living room. But, here, there is a large enough table to fit everyone. Even the kids get their own table. When I get closer, I can see there are nametags on everyone's plates. Thomas leads me to my place, right in the middle of him and Rachel.

As everyone fills his or her plate, I concentrate very hard on not spilling anything. The way that the Hunt family hands out food is the same way my family does; passing the dishes of food around and taking what I please. I take far smaller portions than anyone else. Just comparing my plate to Thomas' plate, anyone can tell that I am not a heavy eater. After all the food has been passed out and everyone has taken their fill, conversations start to take over the table. I can barely distinguish which conversation is which.

"So, Andrea," a deep voice breaks all the chatter among the table, "you're from Ohio, correct?" Jay is at the head of the table, holding a fork full of food, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I squeak out. "I'm from the northeast part of the state, actually."

"Is California different from Ohio?" Renee asks. I nod my head slightly.

"Very different." I take a small sip of water before I finish my answer. "The weather is more consistent here than back home. I remember some days that would be hailing one minute and sunny the next. I also grew up in a small town, so coming to a big city like Hollywood was a little jarring for me."

"Why did you leave?" Rachel asks from my left.

"I came to California to come to school here." I answer.

"Did you always want to study the movie business?" Renee chimes in again.

I shrug. "I mean, I always knew I wanted to do something meaningful. My dad's plan for me was to become a college professor, but I knew that wasn't for me."

Thomas jumps in. "She also did a lot of theatre and singing in high school."

"High school?" One of Thomas' cousins asks. "Wasn't that just a few months ago for you?" A small ripple of laughter breaks through the table.

I shake the comment off. "I know I only graduated a few months ago, but I am fully prepared for anything that comes my way next."

I feel Thomas' hand lightly touch my thigh. Even though my leggings cover my legs and I can't feel him directly, I am feeling more relaxed than I have been all night. I put my hand over his, feeling the warmth transfer over to my hand. Renee reaches over the table to get my attention.

"Don't worry about Jacob." She assures me. "He just doesn't understand what you and Thomas have."

"Trust me, Aunt Renee, I am very well aware of what Andrea and Thomas have." Jacob shoots back sarcastically. My head snaps over to where Jacob is sitting. He has short, cropped brown hair, stubble around his jaw, and glasses resting on his nose. He looks like the people Eric would hang out with; the people who read too much and think they know everything. "If you guys aren't aware already, Andrea is eighteen. She goes to Hollywood U, where Thomas works. She's his student."

As soon as the words leave Jacob's mouth, my heart beats against my chest rapidly. In my mind, I can hear people laughing at me. They are spreading rumors about Thomas and I. Suddenly, I'm not at Thomas' house for Thanksgiving anymore; I'm back at the trial. I can see Bianca's entourage staring at me, laughing at me, calling me names and trying to defame Thomas by tweeting up a storm. I put my hands in my hair, massaging my scalp. All the things my therapist taught me in order to combat my anxiety need to be used right now. I can feel Thomas' hand move from my leg to my back, rubbing his hand up and down.

The table is quiet for a moment before Rachel speaks up. "Someone's been watching E News again. Jacob, literally no one cares." I turn my attention to my boyfriend's sister. Her husband, Steve, is sitting beside her, also staring at Jacob.

"Seriously, dude," Steve starts, sitting with his arms crossed across his large chest, "why does this bother you? They are obviously happy despite their age difference and their current situation."

"You always do this, Jacob." A woman says across the table. I assume that the woman is his mother. "Can't we have a holiday where you don't start anything?"

Thomas leans over and whispers in my ear. "One year, Jacob started a fight with Rachel because Steve was a 'knockoff Ron Weasley'." I cover my mouth, stifling a laugh.

As the table starts to rip into Jacob being a drama king, I start to enjoy my time eating my nice dinner and listening to stories about Jacob starting drama. Why was I so worried about tonight? Now that I know that Thomas' family doesn't mind my age, I can just enjoy my time here.

* * *

Stories:

 _My Story [Tap to add a Snap!]_

Recent Updates:

 _BFF_ [20s ago]

 _Kendall Jenner_ [1m ago]

 _Angel_ [2m ago]

 _Mark_ [2m ago]

 _Andrea Leonard_ [4m ago] **[CLICK]**

 _Alicia H._ [10m ago]

 _Gene Belcher_ [18m ago]

Andrea Leonard

[2hrs ago] [Selfie of Andi and Thomas, wearing matching fall colors. Caption reads] _Happy Thanksgiving from Thomas and I!_

[2hrs ago] [Picture of Thomas, Andi, Steve, and Rachel on the patio. Caption reads] _Thanks for making me feel welcome, you guys!_

[2hrs ago] [Sneaky video of Thomas playing poker with the adults. Thomas speaks] _I don't think of Andi as a student. She's much more mature than most of the students at the University._ [Andi's Bitmoji is pasted on, with its heart out of its chest]

[2hrs ago] [Picture of Thomas' young cousins watching _Moana_. Caption reads] _No shame._

[1hr ago] [Video of Andi dancing with the young cousins to _Moana_ songs]

[1hr ago] [Video of Andi singing 'You're Welcome' to the cousins. Caption reads] _Look out, Dwayne Johnson!_

[1hr ago] [Video of Andi teaching the young cousins how to dance] _'Slide your foot in a circle like this… then swing it around like this…' 'Andi you're amazing! Teach me something else!'_

[40m ago] [Picture of Andi with the young cousins, smiling]

[37m ago] [Picture of Thomas being dogpiled by the young cousins. Caption reads] _Get dunked._

[29m ago] [Picture of a half full glass with red wine. Caption reads] _Surprised that I am even drinking this._

[4m ago] [Video of Thomas and Andi sitting on the couch, both drinking wine. Rachel speaks from behind the camera] _'Did you both enjoy your Thanksgiving?'_ [Andi nods, sipping more wine, while Thomas answers] _'I think it went pretty well. Andi's still alive so I think that's a success._

 **A/N: I am finally back! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter! I've been busy with work and saving money and getting ready for school to start again that I haven't been able to write as much. Hopefully this chapter was worth the ~nearly~ two month wait. I do need to point out that the Snapchat account is not Andi's or Addi's or even Ethan's or Rachel's; this is just a random fan of Andi's and got her name from Twitter (same in Ch. 10, so hence the weird names in the friend list).**

 **CatsRtheBOSS: Trust me when I say that Ohio is nice, but once you leave the big cities it is nothing but cornfields. Lol. But it's not all bad. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope I showed enough interaction between Thomas and the family.**

 **Anyway, thank you for Reading and Reviewing, babes! See you next time!**


End file.
